Champion of Gender
by 2Lax4U
Summary: Giving up your title...that sucks. Getting shot...sucks more. Faking your own death...immoral. Getting cursed by gods...unlucky. Being turned into a girl?That's just weird. Unfortunately, this is my life. My name is Ethan...er... Emily Evergreen, ex-champion of Hoenn, and I am starting to wonder, will things get worse? (Pokemon SYOC...) R&R.
1. Back to Square One

The crisp breeze refreshed me as I breathed in, I exhaled with a sigh of comfort. I was home, or well almost home. Mount Silver, Johto, was said to be the most treacherous mountain in the world,Natural disasters, high climate, chilling cold, and of course crazy strong wild pokemon,but for me it was a sight for sore eyes. I used to live in a small town near the base of the mountain, before I moved to Hoenn with my family, It was called Silverwood, named for obvious reasons, one being that the towns main export was limber and that it was on . Why would people inhabit a town on the most treacherous mountain in the known world?

Well it's simple, It is true that the Pokemon are strong, but they rarely come down the mountain into human civilization and the perils of the mountain are higher up, the only thing that the inhabitants need to worry about is an avalanche,but even that isn't much of a challenge, for you see, almost all of the town folk are retired pokemon trainers that have pokemon to big or too strong for urban society, there pokemon are so strong that they can bend the will of mother nature to there bidding.

I stared in aw at the enormous mountain before me, It stood nearly a mile and a half into the sky, snow rested on its peak and an alluring mist shrouded the mountain in its mysterious veil. I couldn't see my home yet however, for a few lumps of hills blocked my view. The grass under my feet was a lush and lively green; clumps of wild flowers lay in miscellaneous spots along the hill. I fondled the pokeballs on my belt as I stepped forward. I only had four pokemon, strange for a trainer of my caliber; well that's what my Dad says.

I hiked through the foot hills at the base, for once there were no trainers around to bother the hell out of me or challenge me to a title match, which at first I thought was odd, but shrugged it off as nothing. I stopped for a rest in a grove of wild flowers, I pulled out four bowls and filled them with pokemon food, then from the bag across my shoulder I fished out a granola bar. After preparation I let out my team. Four flashes of light, each after one another, revealed an energetic Vigoroth,Callen, a grumpy Nidoking,Tagger, a ditsy Azumarill,Noel, and an unenthused Mawile,Reha.

They ate there food in an unexpected silence, I pondered why while chewing on my granola bar, but soon let it pass because Noel shot Tagger in the face with a Water Gun. Tagger stared at Noel with pure hate, but decided she wasn't worth it and went back to his meal. That worked for all about twelve seconds, Noel wanted to play and Tagger was her best friend so why not make him play? She shot him again with Water Gun, Again nothing.

Something must have been up because I've never seen Tagger be so...calm. Noel shot him three more times before he cracked. He threw his bowl twenty feet into the air and charged Noel. The bowl of pokemon food fell on top of Reha's head, but she shrugged it off and at the food ignoring her allies. Callen had eaten his meal seven point three seconds, like always and occupied himself with a flower. I watched as Tagger chased Noel through the grove, Noel wore a face of pure glee as she jumped around avoiding Taggers swipes with his claws, sometimes she fired a Water Gun just to anger him more. I smiled at them, finally a bit of normalcy has returned to the group, ever since that day things haven't been the same. Before I could stop myself I drifted of into my Memories.

* * *

**Flashback**: The setting has changed, I sat alone in a dark room, My hand on my chin as I waited for my next challenger, not that I cared, battling had lost all of its fun, all of its meaning, it was just a way to make money now. I could hear the sounds of battle in the next room over, but it was going to be over soon. I heard the roar of a Dragon type pokemon, it was the roar of defeat. I sat up, I better get ready I thought to myself. My hand clasped one of my pokeballs on my belt, The heavy steel doors that kept me enclosed opened. The lights of my room turned on automatically, revealing both me and my challenger.

He wasn't much, he didn't look like anything special, he was one of those guys who faded into the background, a face that I'd forget as soon as you saw it, All I could tell was that he was white, around 5'10, and wore a black shirt with a pair of jeans. I asked if he was ready and he nodded, which was strange since when most challengers get this far they are doing a little dance or crying or doing something with some form of emotion, but he, he was different. I pressed a button on the consol next to my chair and a battle field appeared in front of us as the floor shifted out. My opponent stepped into the challenger zone, which was a plain white box painted on the ground. He fished a pokeball out of his pocket and held it at the ready. I hopped down to my space and by the mandatory laws of the league I introduced myself.

"I am the champion of the Hoenn region, dubbed the "King Of Hoenn" by the people, Representative of the League and Master Trainer. My name is Ethan Evergreen. Remember it. What is your name challenger?" I asked. Boy I sounded like a douche bag.

"My name is..." I blocked out the rest. I didn't really care.

He threw out his first pokemon. A large Drapion erupted from the flash of light, its mandibles dripped a thick purple poison, I tossed out Tagger.

"NIDOKING!" he roared as he appeared on the field. What's his face didn't seem impressed.

Actually he didn't say anything, he closed his eyes and the Drapion surged forward, without him ordering it. I'd seen battle styles like this before, they were popular in Hoenn, it was simple, the trainer made a slight movement and his or hers pokemon would attack based on the movement, the movement was the command, the only problem with this strategy was that it was hard to teach to pokemon and that the pokemon has to keep its attention on its trainer the entire fight.

This however wasn't the case.

My opponent hadn't moved once, yet as his Drapion fought Tagger, it seemed that each of its moves was planned, as if they were coordinated by a trainer. Drapions lunged at Tagger once more, Tagger dodged like he did all the others waiting, waiting for my command. Drapion twisted its body as Tagger avoided its attack; it was able to slam its heavy Iron Tail into the Nidoking. Tagger fell on his side in pain. The Drapion towered itself over Tagger, then it lunged mouth agape, aiming for Taggers throat.

"Seismic Toss!" I commanded.

Tagger caught the 200pound Poison Scorpion by the neck, he then proceeded to stand up and twirl the monster over its head and throw it into a wall on the opposite side of the room, Its trainer winced, either at is pokemons Painful crunch as it hit the wall or that his window of victory was closing.

"Mega Punch!" I ordered.

Tagger seemed to glide across the room, The Scorpion pokemon tried to lift its head but Tagger smashed it back into the wall with a mighty fist. This time the trainer fell on his butt, blood trickled out of his nose. Strange.

"Thrash!" I yelled.

Tagger began to pummel my opponent's pokemon farther into the wall. Anger and Pain flashed in my opponent's eyes, then something changed, they became calm and seemed to glow...

A beam of pure energy crashed into Taggers left shoulder, it was so powerful it sent Tagger flying into the opposite wall. My Nidoking tried to stand back up, but he stumbled and fell forward unconscious. My mouth was open, I was shocked, A one hit K.O. sort of, But no move could be that strong to take out one of my pokemon like that. I returned Tagger and choose an different pokeball.

"Noel!" I said as my blue bunny was sent onto the field.

It hopped around in excitement and blew a couple of bubbles into the air and raised its fists in a mock boxing style.

"Hydro Pump!' I ordered.

She let forth a high torrent of water energy, It slammed into the Drapion and sent it back a few feet, but it let out a roar and indicated that it was unscathed. I rushed forward leading with a right fist, Noel dodged to the side and sent a Bubble Beam point blank into its neck. This did next to nothing however and Drapions tail smashed onto Noel's skull. My poor Azumaril collapsed to the ground.

I withdrew her. This can't be happening.

I sent out Rhea, She was taken down in two minutes; A Hyper Beam hit her point blank.

This ISN'T happening, I told myself.

I sent out Callen, He was my strongest I thought, He's My Starter!, My Insanely Strong Starter!

My Vigoroth charged the Poison Pokemon and slashed it across it's chest, it slashed furiously, then it fired a Focus Blast into the Monsters stomach, and with a point blank Hyper Beam it smashed the Scorpion into the ground. I thought I beat it. I was wrong. Very wrong.

Callen paced its opponent, beckoning to get up and show him a real fight, the monster did nothing but lay unmoving. Callen made one false step and soon he was pinned by the Scorpions tail, its mandables dripped its poison onto my Vigoroth, Callen struggled but Drapion had an iron grip, we'd lost.

The Challenger stepped out of his box, his eyes kept on me, then he spoke.

"I give up."

I won, officially, but in reality I lost. He smiled as he left, his eyes burned into my skull. Those devilish red eyes.

I resigned later that day.

**-End Flash Back-**

* * *

The memories flooded over me as I sat in the flower grove. Noel had gotten bored and froze Tagger solid with an Ice Beam, she then came over and finished her food, I patted her on the head and walked over to my frozen pokemon. His eyes followed me, but he couldn't do much do to the layer of thick ice shrouding him, I pulled a capsule out of my back pocket and pressed a small button on the end of it, it enlarged into a spray bottle the label on it read Full Heal. I sprayed the green contents onto the ice layering, it began to melt away due to the no-toxic anti-freeze within its contents, and five minutes later Tagger was defrosted and shivering in front of me. I pulled out another capsule from my pocket and pressed the button, an extremely large blanket popped out of it, I wrapped it around Tagger.

he grumbled his thanks.

"You now Tagger, you should learn to chill out." I stated.

He looked at me in mild anger, I wondered why, I just told him to chill out...oh wait.

"HAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHA!" I said, slapping my knee as I got my own joke.

My pokemon stared at me, silence followed my laugh, I stared back, they then each laughed there Pokemon laughs, I laughed with them, all the tension that was within our group dissolved, I can't remember the last time we shared a laugh its been so long...

We reached Silverwood around 6:30pm, The sun was starting to set and snow fell lightly from the sky. I hurried forward, the terrain under my feet turning from grass into concrete, Silverwood is a small town that can only be described as cozy. It only had a total of 200 citizens and was only a mile wide, it had one church, two restaurants, an elementary school that doubled as a middle school and a high school, though there was only twenty teachers in all. All the houses were two story brick buildings with a Dutch influence, smoke rose out of each families chimney, there fires warming there house's. I felt like a stranger in my home town, nothing was the same, but then again the last time I was here was when I was ten. I pasted a house with a large lawn and a white picket fence surrounding the complex. A voice caught me out of my thoughts,

"Hey! You! With the face stop!" It cried.

I stopped and looked for the owner of the voice. It was a guy around my age, either sixteen or seventeen, I couldn't tell, he was tall and lengthy standing around 6'2, his eyes were a light brown and his dirty blonde hair fell past his shoulders, blond stubble curled on his chin. He smiled as he approached; he wore simple winter attire, a black sweater with reindeer on it, a pair of faded jeans, some sneakers and a plain black beanie that hung loosely on his head.

"Hey!" he said smiling. "You must be new in town and I was wondering if...OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!" he yelled as recognition hit his face.

"Ethan DUDE! It's been forever! It's me Ronny!" He stated with a cheer.

Realization hit me lick a wall of bricks, this guy in front of me was my best friend from grade school, He'd changed a lot, back then he was chubby and extremely short, but a lot changes in six years.

"Oh My God, dude you've grown! You look sooooo different...well you look like a.. well.." I started.

"A stoner?" he finished.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He laughed as he spoke.

"So what did you want?" I asked.

" I was gunna sucker your ass into buying a pokemon Egg from me." He stated.

"Well Its good I know ya huh? I said.

"Yeah." he laughed.

"Alright I'll catch up with you tomorrow, see ya."

"See ya!" he smiled as he waved.

It was a short walk to my grandmother's house, it was like all the other buildings, Dutch inspired, it was painted pink, but it is beginning to fade, her old mustang sat in the drive way, rusting away. The lights were on inside and I walked up the steps pausing at the front door. Everything about me felt different, and for some reason it felt like this was the turning point of my life, I didn't know how right I was.

Without a second hesitation I knocked on the front door, in a few seconds and old woman with light gray hair and bright blue eyes answered the door, she hugged me at the sight of me, I hugged back. I walked inside. A voice echoed through my head..

"Brace yourself, everything you know will change." I shrugged it off, it was probably the wind.

If Only.

* * *

**AN: so this is a redux of the original it's way more serious and I feel, better written than the last, but still has problems, if you spot any, please point them out. Anyways R&R.**


	2. Death is Really just Rebirth

I never contemplated why I do the things I do. Murder just came naturally to me, like how training Pokemon comes naturally to the masses of this world. Maybe my blood lust comes from the fact that my parents where murdered before my eyes...the fact that I enjoyed bathing in there blood probably disproves that. I was just born a killer, I suppose.

I like to think of my self as an efficient killer, none of my targets get away, they die gloriously in puddles of there own blood. My preference is that of a knife, one of which I can pierce in between the rib cage and watch my victims squirm in pain, but a sniper rifle, though not my style, works perfectly fine. I have prided my self in the murder of dignitaries and rulers, as well as the occasional politician. Oh but I have never killed a person of this scale...The current Champion of Hoenn..Oh how I will be so rich from this job! How famous I will become in the underground! And all I have to do is wait! Lying on my stomach, placing my eye near the scope of my rifle, I waited. On a cliff over seeing the village of SilverWood, I waited. I waited for Ethan Evergreen!

* * *

Mid-morning breeze blew into my room from an open window, the suns rays hitting the small of my back warming my body. For a brief moment my eyes open, I was able to make out bits of the room I was in, but I closed them do to the light annoying my eyes. I rolled over in my cot and stretched my back, sitting up I rubbed my eye lids, attempting to rub the drowsiness away.

"About time you got up." A familiar voice stated.

I yawned and opened my eyes to find my Grandmother staring at me. Her gray air was styled into a perfect pony tail, her eyes a stony silver, she was scowling then again she always scowled, I don't think I've ever seen her smile...She stood at a solid 4'3, her skin was beige and wrinkled due to old age, her old fashioned kimono added to her old status/figure. Only once had I ever seen her smile and that was when she watched me receive the Champions medal a little over a year ago. She slammed her steel cane into my right leg.

"Stand up when I'm talking to you, it I'll make you a man." She commanded.

I stood up and grumbled something about how I was man enough...that got me another hit from her cane...I apologized for muttering under my breath.

This got me another hit from the cane.

"Don't apologize! Unless you truly mean it! Man up you pussy!" She snarled.

"Ok grandma. I'll do that.." I said as I started to walk off.

The end of her cane smashed into the back of my head. I turned slowly to see her preparing another hit.

"What now Grandma?" I said with a sigh.

"Don't turn your back on your elders!" She said. She swung her cane in an over head arch, I caught it in between my palms and tore it out of her frail hands.

"Grandma what do you want I need to shower!" I said, slightly ticked off.

"How dare you!...You ungrateful bastard! DIE!" She shrieked!.

"What?" I said enthused.

She pulled a pokeball out of her kimono.

"Shit!" I yelled as I turned and tried to run, but it was too late, the pokemon contained in the pokeball had already attached its self to my back.

I slammed my back into the nearest wall trying to break free from the demons claws that were slashing my back, I imagined that it look like hamburger.

I was able to escape the beast and I turned to face it. Bad Idea. A small gray tabby cat looking pokemon looked ready to pounce its tail curled into a spring, it released and jumped roaring its name in the meanwhile.

"GLAMEOW!"

It of course, attached itself to my face and began to slash away.

"Fucccccck!" I screamed in pain.

* * *

-Later-

I sat on the back porch of my grandma's house watching my pokemon spar, to an inexperienced trainer it would look like my pokemon where engaged in an serious battle

but to an experienced trainer it just looked like training.

The pairings were Rhea vs. Callen and Tagger vs. Noel. Do to Rhea and Callen being the fastest hand to hand combatants on the team there body movements were nothing but a blur of bone breaking attacks, Noel being nothing but an array of ranged attacks bounced around Tagger as she shot multiple blasts of water or ice, but Tagger easily fended them of with a combo of Rock Tomb, Earth Power and Hyper Beam. I watched them with mild interest..

A hand clasped my shoulder, making me jump. I looked up to see Ronny, wearing the same attire as yesterday; he smiled at me showing his blinding white teeth.

"Sup Buddy?" he asked chipper.

"Oh hey Ronny...I'm just training my Pokemon..nothing other than that." I said monotone.

"Haha great then your not busy!" he stated with a smile.

He tightened his grasp on my shoulder and lifted me up and began to drag me away.

"Umm what are you doing?" I asked in surprise.

"Something we haven't done in a long time!" he said with a cheer.

"At Ease!" I yelled towards my pokemon. they stopped fighting then began to rest and feed them selves. I lost sight of them however when I was dragged into the house. Ronny was incredibly strong.

"GRANDMA TAKE CARE OF MY POKEMON WHILE IM GONE!" I yelled as Ronny dragged me out the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as pulled me along through the middle of town, people starred but shrugged it of as if it was a normal occurrence.

"You'll see!" he stated with a smile.

" I can walk you know, I have these amazing things called feet!" I said in mild anger, mostly because my lower back hurt like a bitch on a Christmas morning **(doesn't make sense but go along with it..)**

He let go of my shoulder and helped me stand up. He gave me a sheepish grin...

"Sorry."

"No...No your not." I growled.

"Your right" he admitted.

I followed him to the outskirts of town, into an a gated prairie land. I smiled as I saw it, memories flooded my brain, great memories. Memories of Ronny and I ditching school and fleeing here. We had some great times here.

We hopped the white gated fence that surrounded the prairie land, the soft almost untouched grass grew up to our knees. We jogged threw it laughing like mad men.

Arriving at our true destination, we hid behind a large boulder and glared at a herd of fat plump pink miltank. Some sat on there bums doing nothing, while others stood on all fours grazing. I assumed they were females because the males normally separate themselves from the group and fight to show off there dominance.

"haha! The last time we did this we were both ten and stupid. when our parents found out they were soooo pissed." He said with a laugh, I joined in, we didn't stop until our ribs hurt.

"Yeah now we are sixteen and stupid!" I pointed out.

"True!" he said with a laugh.

Some of the Miltank looked up from there meals towards the boulder, but didn't move or show any interest. They should have.

We struck like a pack of hungry Mightyena or a group of idiots, which ever you prefer. Are arms were raised over our heads and we made gargling sound in our throats. A couple of the cow pokemon saw us coming (not that hard) and stampeded off. The remainder however was subject to our jokes, we pushed one of the grazers on to its back and watched it squirm, others we acted like predators and pretended to pounce towards the Miltank, causing them to freak out and fall on there backs. Though cruel it was fun as hell, it brought me back to my childhood.

We stopped however when the males showed up. They charged and we ran, no sprinted towards the gates. Angry Moos went off behind us, one used a Hyper Beam and nearly blasted Ronny into a million pieces, but do to a helpful push he didn't die. Then again he fell onto the ground with little time to recover; this was ok, for we were experts at this idiotic sport, one we created, but meh. Ronny was on his feet in almost an instant, we sprinted and the Miltank were on our tail, but as soon as I saw the gate I knew we'd be fine, with a leap we both made it over the fence. The Miltank came to a screeching halt at he sight of the white gate, fury flashed in there black eyes, one flipped me off, I think, where he learned that I had no clue. Nor did I care. I was happy.

We walked to a hill not to far from the prairie, it was a place I used to go a lot with Ronny when we were kids. I collapsed onto the soft grass, Ronny followed suit. We laughed like madmen.

"Hey Ethan..." his voice cracked.

"Huh?"

"Do you remember the last time we talked before you...you know..left?" He asked.

"Of course bro, that was the worst day of my life..." I said.

"Mine too."

He stayed quiet.

"Do you remember what we promised?" He asked.

"Yeah...I think so..Why?"

He laughed.

"We said that when we got older that we would meet up and travel the world together, capture pokemon, become insanely famous and bang the hottest models we could find!"

I laughed.

"Yeah I remember that" I said.

"Then lets do it! Let's leave, become insanely famous and bang chicks left and right! I mean I know you're already insanely famous but there is no way in hell that you are banging chicks left and right, You're just to nerdy. Anyways we should go!" He said with a cheer.

I sat up.

" I dunno..."  
Bang.

Time slowed. Blood. My Blood. It sprayed and ran across Ronny's face. Absolute horror was on his face. I didn't feel pain, or fear. I didn't feel anything. I just faded into darkness.

* * *

I watched Ethan walk through town, his friend in front of him, I had him in my cross hairs, this was an inappropriate time for murder, to many people around, it would be messy. I contemplated on doing it when he and his friend were being chased by the Miltank, I found this funny and let him live for a few more measly minutes.

Ah...but when he sat up, I could see his face, If I zoomed in. I aimed for his lower neck, he wouldn't die at first, no, but it would generate lots of blood, It would cut of his air way and he would die in a matter of minutes. I aimed and fired. I watched with delight as absolute shock filled his emerald green eyes, as his short brown hair became matted with blood, how his tanned skin turned crimson, his white shirt soiled with his own blood. I giggled with murderous delight, I felt so alive! The thrill of taking another's life.

A voice chatted through my ear piece.

" ...is the target eliminated?"

My employer.

"You can bet your sweet ass he is!" I said with a cheer.

"Good. We have another job for you."he said.

"I'll be right in."

* * *

-Dream-

I was in a field I think, I couldn't tell, every time I focused on my surroundings it vanished. A flash of red hair. I tried to follow it but it too disappeared. A little boy ran through my body, it freaked me out at first, I looked down towards my body, I wore the same clothes as earlier today, a white tee shirt and a pair of jeans, but I however was see through. The little boy disappeared. I heard him yell something...but couldn't quite make out what it was.

The scene shifted, I was in my old class room, everything was the same, except almost everything was in black and white, All but two students, One was the little boy from earlier, the other was a girl with bright red hair. I circled the boy examining him, he seemed familiar, I tried to circle the girl but it seemed like reality warped its self so that I could only see the back of her head.

A projection appeared on the chalkboard. It was hazy, I think I made out the figure of an lady, she was small, was that my Grandma?

The image faded and the class room door opened. I walked into the hall. I looked both ways. Both seemed to go on for eternity. I walked forward, looking into each class room as I made my way down the hall of eternity. In a sense I was watching my life flash before me, and in another I was watching my future...No futures. Every door I opened revealed a room, in which a scene of my life was being replayed or a future that could have possibly came true.

The sights horrified me, then I came upon a glowing door. I reached out to open it but an echo scared me shitless.

"Don't Die!"

I paused and worked my hand around the door knob, it felt fitted just for me, I began to turn it. The scenes it showed me where disturbing.

First came the vision of my defeat, when I lost all my pride to what's' his face.

Second came the vision of my death or what I assumed was my death, the bullet pierced my shoulder, causing massive amounts of blood to poor out and splatter every where.

Third was a vision of what would have happened if I had won the match against what's his face. It turns out that do to depression I would have killed myself a month later.

Fourth was the one that shocked me the most, It was a vision of me losing the Ever grand Conference, giving up training, meeting a girl, getting married and dying happily at the old age of eighty.

A blinding light tore my eyes away from the scenes, it was at the end of the hallway, and eternity had stopped existing. I cautiously approached the light, each step closer took a pound of my body, I kept going forward. I knew what it was, the entrance to the after life, I think. I didn't try to run away, I knew it was futile, instead I accepted it. One more step and painless bliss awaited me, my worries of the mortal world began to lift, I had no fears, no insecurities, I was leaving everything and everyone behind and I didn't care. One last step and it would be over.

A hand grasped my collar and yanked back hard, "Don't Die" echoed through my mind. I was torn away from the hallway and brought into a grove of wild flowers, I couldn't see who had grabbed me, But I was angry, incredibly angry, they had done the worst, yet best, thing to me ever. I was turned around to find a girl with flowing red hair and unidentifiable eye color, she resonated a soothing pink aura, She brought me in and kissed me in a warm embrace.

All my anger vanished, I felt great, I felt alive.

Our lips separated and she stepped away from me, a pink cat floated behind her.

"The worst has yet to come" It said in my mind. it and the girl vanished into nothing, as did the flower grove and I was forced back into life.


	3. Attending A Funeral

A pyramid. A single pyramid stood alone in the vacuum, it was peculiar of shape and color. It appeared black and white, yet it seemed to shift colors, blue and red, green and purple, it was like it couldn't make up its mind. Yet the black and white seemed to be constant, always appearing in-between each shift in color. The shape seemed to be a pyramid, yet it was strangely contorted, as if I was looking at it through a reflection. The space surrounding it was absolute nothing. It was blank, without color or sound or any form of anything. An extreme form of simple.

"Forward..." A voice commanded. I knew looking for the voice would be futile, somehow... I did however look down at my body. It was different, no longer solid, no longer human.

My form had changed to that of a transparent mist, I wasn't afraid however, it felt natural...it felt normal. I floated towards the pyramid, feeling an intense urge to do so. The pyramid began to react to my presence, it deconstructed itself and reconstructed itself to form an enormous arch way. I went through with out a second thought.

Everything changed

I was humanoid again, yet not truly human. A mountains worth of steps lay out in front of me, my body climbing them without my consent. Stars, thousands and thousands of stars spun around me, forming a blur of bright shining light. Then they would disappear, leaving me alone in the darkness and in an instant galaxies would erupt from an unidentifiable source, filling the sky with dazzling colors and light. This process repeated three hundred times before I reached the top.

The sight...oh God the sight.

Five massive stone chairs each side by side, standing a good 15ft tall and 6ft wide, fit for gods. Yet each was occupied by a seemingly normal looking mortal, I couldn't, however, make out there faces. They seemed to shift, deciding what features they would have. Behind them was a gigantic stone pillar, it pierced the sky with a jagged end and seemed to hold up the sky. Colors of every form and shape danced around in circles, each to there own tune. Stars and galaxies swirled around us, mixed in with misty clouds. I felt like I was on top of the world.

My body took its shape again, I became myself once more. I examined my hands with interest as if they were an new phenomenon that hade eluded me all my life. I felt my skin, warm to the touch, familiar, but abstract. My attention was snapped away when a hand grasped my shoulder. I turned to find the girl with flowing red hair, unidentifiable eye color and a strange pink hue.

"You but... I just saw..What is happening?" I stammered.

" I gave you the kiss of rebirth, bringing your body back to life." She stated.

"I...I died?" my voice was a low murmur.

"That's what I just said silly! But don't worry your not dead anymore! I saved you." She said with a school girl like giggle.

"Where am I? This sure doesn't look like Earth. And who or… well what are you?" I asked my tone raising.

"You are in the dream world of course. The real one, not the one developed by computers, its not earth, in fact they aren't even on the same plain of existence, but that is besides the fact. Ethan I'm hurt. I thought you knew whom I was, why I was your first kiss!" I blushed at this, remembering that. "Well I'm not going to tell you! Humph." She said with an twinge of anger in her voice.

"Ok...Well what are you?" I asked.

"Same thing they are." She snarled as she pointed towards the mortal humanoid thingies.

"And what are they?" I asked looking for an explanation.

"We are ambassadors of the Gods. Human beings that are able to go in between the dream world and earth, we run errands for the Gods basically. They are ambassadors for the five strongest gods." She explained.

"Um...Gods?"

"You're dense. Always have been, by Gods I mean legendaries. Herp Derp." She snarked.

"Wait we know each other! In real life?" I asked confused.

"No." She covered up quickly.

A small pink cat popped into existence behind the girl. It leaned into her ear, as if to tell her something. She blushed.

"Again?" She stammered asking the Cat.

It shook its head.

She turned her attention back to me.

"The ambassadors wish to speak to you now." she sad.

"Um..Okay." I turned towards them, but they didn't even attempt to move. I twisted my body around centering my weight on the ball of my foot so that I could turn around. Mid-way the girl pounced on top of me and forced her lips upon mine.

Voices speaking, no chanting in harmony filled my head.

"Rebirth will revive the messenger of the Gods

The former champion will fight all odds

Powers of Empathy fill the void

After his previous life was destroyed

Zero will be left alive

Unless Nero will Die

The Champion of Gender

Will be split into two."

I faded away into nothing.

-Reality-

* * *

"AHHHHHHH...SHIT!" I screamed as my body jerked straight up.

A figure went flying of my chest with an annoyed "MEOW"

I grabbed my shoulders to stop my shivering, words echoed in my head 'Zero will be left alive' 'split in two.'

"Oh my God! Ethan your up." A frail coarse voice said in honest to god surprise. It was my grandmother; she had tears in her eyes. She hugged me while I sat up in the bed. I place an arm around her as she cried into my shoulder.

"We thought... I thought you were… you… were… never going to wake up, it's been a week." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"You died! Oh god you died." She said with a shaky voice, she looked up at me tears in the corners of her aged eyes.

"There was so much blood; you were dead for ten minutes. TEN MINUTES! I though you were dead! But then YOU START BREATHING. How dare you! When a man dies they stay dead!" My grandma scolded. At least she was back to normal.

She then proceeded to smack me shitless. Yup. She was back to normal.

"What...What happened?" I croaked.

"You where shot." She said in an even, calm toned voice. The reality of it all...who…who would want me dead.

"You died, briefly, ok ten minutes isn't brief, and by all means you should be dead. It is scientifically impossible. The Gods! What did the ambassadors say to you?" She asked.

"How...did you know about that?"

"Please Ethan, you old sack of bones grandmother isn't stupid, I am one of the few people who can actually travel through both plains of existence." She Stated.

"What?"

"Just tell me what they told you!" She demanded.

So I took a deep breath and told her. She remained silent for many minutes, staring at me with skepticism and trying to process it all.

When she spoke it was barely a whisper.

"This is bad, Ethan your in some deep shit...real deep shit.." I didn't say a word just nodded solemnly.

" I never would have thought...the prophecy…Ethan. Why my family? Damn…Damn you Kazuma...Damn." She mumbled to her self.

She looked up at me, all seriousness in her eyes.

"Do you want revenge?" She asked, voice stone cold. I thought to myself. This person had tried to take my life. The Monster actually succeeded. He hurt my grandmother, emotionally; he could have easily killed Ronny. Fuck I was angry. Angry for them, angry because I lost my pride, angry because I am now apart of something much bigger than myself.

"Yes."

"Good lets get started."

* * *

I was on top of the world. The excitement of the kill! Oh GOD YES! I had traveled a good distance over the past seven days. In the port city of Olivine. People walked past in a cheery mood, I couldn't help myself, and I smiled to.

The sun rays warmed my nice tan skin, soft and silky. I stroked my arm affectionately. It was the trigger arm. Looking at my fingers I noticed that my nice painted finger nails had been chipped, that didn't damper my mood. A parched feeling arrived in her throat, she needed a drink. Then as she thought about her kill's blood, she decided she needed to get laid.

The couple seemed to be drunk. Walking through the darkened streets, wobbling and giggling their asses of. The male of the group couldn't stop staring at the woman's cleavage pressed up against his arm; well he was young and stupid. He figured that the woman that clung to his arm was just another one night stand. He was wrong.

The woman kissed the man, using tongue, drawing saliva. He worked his hand down to her waist and his hand into her pants, but she tore away as they reached an apartment building, opening the door and working there way into an elevator. There the male presumed, making the woman squeal. With a ding the foreplay stopped.

The Woman grabbed the mans tie and pulled him seductively into her room. She tore his clothes off with her teeth and bit one of his arms. He went with it. The intercourse commenced, she bit into the mans neck. He finished.

"Oh but its just begun." The woman laughed then slit the mans throat, watching fear fill his eyes, she then stabbed his stomach repeatedly, laughing. He had died, but his blood was still warm. She then used it to farther pleasure herself.

It was her present to herself, for a job well done.

* * *

" I have made all the perpetrations, are you ready, Ethan?" My grandma asked as chills went down my spine. What was that feeling?

"What perpetrations?" I asked in a dull voice.

My grandmother sighed and rested her hands on her cane.

"The perpetrations for your revenge. we where talking about this not three hours ago. Sheesh, teens."

"Well I sorta thought I'd just go find the guy and...I don't know…beat the crap out of them."

If only it where that simple, she thought to herself.

"No…I have just alerted the media to your death.." She deadpanned.

Ethan fell forward face planting into the floor.

"Why?" I screamed.

'Do you think that your killer wouldn't find it fishy that you weren't recognized in the media, in there eyes your supposed to be dead!"

"That makes…sense." I said processing.

"Now, they will be here in thirty minutes, are you sure you want this?" She asked.

As if by destiny the television turned on. A news reporter for channel 7 stood in front of an old wooden door with the number 1313, it was barricaded with a heavy line of yellow police tape.

" Young Zackary Thompson, age twenty-three, was found naked and dismembered in the Olivine Apartment buildings, he was a local celebrity, placing in the top 4, during last years Johto Conference Tournament. There has been no clue to who may be behind this murder." She said.

The TV shut off. It must have been the bastard. He was going around killing people for his amusement. I will get my revenge.

"Of course."

She smiled and tossed me a yellow backpack stockpiled with survival equipment. It was perfect for starting a pokemon journey.

She stood up and walked over to a Oak cabinet. I stared at the backpack in my hands, I knew what it meant. I don't even know if I was ready for it. She brought back a knife, sheathed in leather, laced with diamond. Two feathers where etched into the hilt. She pulled out a shoulder strap and handed both items to me.

"Keep it on you at all times, it is a family heirloom that has been passed down, generation to generation, it will protect you."

"O...Okay."

"Now your appearance. It must be changed." She said.

"Oh…like a disguise?" I asked.

She gave me an enthused smile. "Exactly,"

I stared at her and waited for her to get some make-up or a pair of scissors. She only raised her arms and closed her eyes.

"Uh…Grandma?"

She opened her eyes satisfied. She then spoke.

"You know how I told you that I was one of the few people on earth that can travel in between the two plains of existence; well I have many other powers as well." She pressed her thumb against my forehead and a bright flash resonated into the room. Then nothing else happened.

I looked down at my arms, no change, then my chest, nothing. There was visibly no change to my body. Wait. A flow of white energy, I could barely see it, it flowed out of my body like a mist.

"What…What is this?" I asked. Not looking up.

"Its your energy." She replied coolly. The mist like stuff began to surround me. I looked up at my Grandmother. Energy violently surged from her, it was spiked and constant, I had to blink multiple times to understand.

" I used my energy to touch yours and bring it out, you can now use it. But that is not all, I have set up a constant mist around you so that people will view you as a girl."She stated.

"Wait WHAT?"I yelled. Then dashed into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and almost fainted. I had turned into a girl.

My eyes where the same emerald green color, but my lips had become plump and pink, my eyebrows where thinner, and my brown hair had changed to a more chocolate brown and had grown several inches, falling past my back and falling over my eyes. The worst part was a the pair of C cups I was now packing.

I was a girl, and a cute one at that. However, when I looked down at my self I looked like myself, the mirror resembled my outwards appearance and I could see my inner appearance I suppose.

I stormed out of the bathroom.

"Grandma WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TURN ME INTO A BOY?" I screamed.

Again she responded cool and collected.

"My power, or well the one I used on you, changes you to the form of which the user was strongest…and Mine was when I was your age."

I guess that made sense, but I still wasn't happy about it...Wait...

"What about my voice?" I asked.

"That changed to, but it wasn't very MANly so people wouldn't have thought you to be a boy anyways."  
Ouch. That Hurt.

"What about my body?" I asked.

"Everything has been taken care of. I had already set up the funeral and your body is already prepared...Now go tell your pokemon what's up. Don't worry they can see the real you. I have some business to attend to… I… I have to tell your parents.. And set up some other stuff." with that she left the room.

I went outside and let out a long, sharp whistle. Within a few minutes my team had gathered, from god knows where.

And so began one of the strangest conversations in my life.

* * *

The funeral was held two days later...a Thursday. It was raining but the ceremony was held outside anyways. We were in a flower grove three miles outside the town, a nice white church stood tall in the middle of it. A large crowd of people sat in front of the casket. There was no music, just the sound of thunder over head and the quiet shuffle of feet. The media was filming the funeral, playing it live. Everyone in my family was there; I could make out some trainer friends of mine, the Elite Four, my parents, and Ronny. They all looked like shit. Ronny was the worst however, by far.

During the ceremony, I had to hold back tears, because my mother began to wail in grief, crying as hard as the rain. It was my fault she had to bury her child young, for her to outlive him. No it was his fault, the bastard who started this all.

I stood in the back for most of the ceremony, especially during the open coffin but even I couldn't stop myself from peering at my body. It was strange, staring at myself, I looked peaceful I..I suppose. I touched my cheek, the dead me's cheek. It was so cold; it was as if it was me laying there. Dead. But I knew it was a fake.

A single tear flowed down my face and landed on the body's blue lip. I walked away.

My Mother was silent when she viewed my body.

Then...they let people say there last good byes. Out loud.

Sydney, of the Elite Four was the first to speak.

"He was a crazy bastard." he started out with, causing a laugh to arise form the crowd.

"The day I met him I knew he was a crazy bastard. He was somethin' else. So confident, he said.. The bastard said he was going to take me down with just one pokemon!"

The crowd was silent. Tears began to flow from Sydney's eyes.

"The bloke did it. He beat me with just one pokemon, he beat everybody with just one pokemon, just one! It made us all feel like trainers again, we had a new rival and we had a new purpose to do our jobs. So I say thank you...And goodbye."

Stories like this continued for an hour, people cried, people laughed, I was sobbing. I would be remembered. ..This wasn't going to be in vain. I wouldn't have a vain revenge.

Then Ronny spoke.

His eyes had swelled and puffed over the past few days, he looked like he'd been drinking to. His tie was slacked and his suit crumpled, he looked like shit.

"Along time ago I made a promise to Ethan..."

Everyone listened.

"Well we made a promise to each other, to grow up and be famous pokemon trainers, the perfect combo team, me a coordinator and he a Gym Challenger. That dream was ripped up when he moved away, but it re-grew the second he returned home. The BASTARD THAT TOOK HIS LIFE RUINED IT AGAIN!" He screamed.

Everyone held there breathe afraid.

"I am going to complete our dream...AND KILL THE MOTHER FUCKER THAT ENDED HIS LIFE. MARK MY WORDS! HE WILL PAY!"

He will pay echoed in my head, over and over.

They lowered my casket into ground.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I hadn't updated in a while.. I've been busy and stuff. But its spring break and I hope to pop another chapter or two out by the end of it sooo yeah! Read and Review.**


	4. In the Wake, a Wild Plot Appears

Rain pounded against the window, an constant 'tap' 'tap' 'tap'. The noise was soothing. I relaxed in my lazy boy arm chair and watched the television.

It was the battle channel, twenty-four hours of, usually, non-stop pokemon battles. Some are from old championships; others form recreational leagues, random trainer battles here and there. That kind of stuff. I loved to watch that stuff on my time off.

An woman in a pink pants suit appeared on the screen. Her eyes where red, I recognized her as the Battle Channels very own on field reporter lady. She was extremely famous in Hoenn, mostly because she was a trainer and challenged random trainers to battles. She was good enough to earn our respect.

"The training community in all regions is in shock do to recent events, involving the ex-champions death." She looked to the right and paused.

"In honor of Ethan Evergreen we will be playing his previous battles, from the beginning, showing his rise to greatness, non-stop for the next week. Special commentary will be brought in by gym leaders, trainers, and of course the elite four...enjoy."

The program started.

The first battle was my first gym attempt. RustburoCity… Ethan Vs Roxanne

An image of me walking into the arena appeared. Granted I was younger, slightly shorter, but hey I was twelve.

Roxanne's Voice piped in.

"He looked like most other trainers, young, stupid, cocky, well basically he looked like a noobie, but during that battle I noticed something in him...an will for battle. A burning desire for strength."

Callen, who'd been sleeping on the floor besides my leg lifted his head and smirked. Noel hopped onto my head and eyed the TV excitedly.

Tagger and Reha continued to sleep on there cot, uncaring.

I smiled and remembered the day.

* * *

The stone gray gym loomed over me, the clear automatic sliding doors showed the lobby. An waiting secretary watched with curiosity as I pulled out two pokeballs. In a flash of light a Slakoth and a Marill stood in front of me, and gazed at me with innocent eyes.

"Ok Noel! Callen! Today is the day! We just spent the last week training and today tis the day of battle! We shall be triumphant!" I said.

This earned a meager yawn from Callen. I took it as a sign of enthusiasm.

"Noel we are going to depend on your water-gun spam for this battle, we shall use it to achieve our goals!"

The Marill jumped from foot to foot and used her little stubs to punch the air, mocking a boxer. We were pumped and raring for a fight.

Then a kid in a purple shirt and tan shorts ran out of the gym crying, clutching a bloodied Zigzagoon.

"Why?" He sobbed.

"He was a top percent Zigzagoon.."

The boy ran in the direction of the Pokemon Centre. 'Gulp'

Shakily I entered the building and walked up to the secretary. She smiled at me and pointed to a single steel door. I stopped in front of it hesitant to twist the handle.

Noel stared up at me curiously, and Callen had somehow placed himself on my head.

What…what if Noel or Callen is beaten that badly? What if one of them..

My dads words echoed into my head.

"Trainers must take risks! If they are scared then they can't be great, there pokemon will lose faith in them, and soon they lose faith in themselves. And if that happens then your a disgrace to the training community and should quit."

I balled my fist. I was ready! I CAN do this! No I WILL do this!

I entered without a second thought.

"Welcome Challenger." said the leader, a girl roughly the same age as me, she wore a school girls uniform. She was attractive, she had nice features.

I found my voice squeaking " I have come to challenge you!"

"No crap. And here I thought you where going to ask me out on a date."

An round of laughter arose from the crowd, consisting of mostly gym trainers. My face felt hot and I couldn't get the image of her and I on a date out of my head.

"It will be a two on two match" she declared.

I nodded.

She tossed a pokeball into the dirt arena. A Geodude burst out of the stream of light.

I smirked.

"Go Noel!" I yelled.

My Marill jumped into the arena and bounced around with growing excitement. The crowd let out a groan. Water pokemon where not popular in rock gyms.

"Rollout!" Roxanne Commanded.

"Noel do the same! Get in close." I yelled. Both pokemon curled up and began to roll, slowly at first but soon both where gaining momentum.

However an apparent difference in strength was evident, Geodude was literally breaking the floor as he rolled, while Noel was starting to bounce.

The two where about to collide and if they did...Noel would be out for the count.

"Noel Bubble!"

The little Maril unraveled and used the force to lift her self higher into the air, successfully avoiding the rollout. The a single large bubble was shot out of Noel's mouth, slamming into the curled up Geodude.

The Geodude was sent of balance into a nearby boulder, but climbed out seemingly unscathed.

"Arg...OK NOEL USE OR AMAZING SUPER AWESOME ATTACK! Water-gun Spam GO!" I Screamed.

Noel gave a determined nod and jumped. She puffed her chest up and then exhaled. A barrage of Water-Guns smashed into the Geodude thrusting it into the opposite wall.

K.O. # 1

"YES!" I cheered.

"Hmmmph...Impressive." Roxanne offered.

She returned her Geodude and pulled out another pokeball.

"GO Nosepass."  
In a flash the Easter Island pokemon popped out of its pokeball.

"HAHA Victory is in sight Noel! Finish it with a Water-Gun Spam."

Noel repeated the last action, firing of an barrage of Water-Guns.

"Thunderbolt!" Roxanne deadpanned.

The Nose pokemon let out an electric sneeze, zapping Noel into the ground. Shakily she stood up.

"Arg! Use Pound!" I comanded.

Noel rushed forward, just to be buried in a pile of rocks.

"NOEL!" I screamed, grasping her pokeball and tearing it off the belt, I returned her.

I grabbed Callen, who'd been resting on my head. I looked him in the eyes.

"Do…Do you want to fight?" I asked him.

He shook his head. I set him down on the arena and he slowly stood up. He prepared his claws and stayed at the ready. Roxanne smirked.

"Use Fury Swipes!" I ordered.

The Slakoth ran forward, no sprinted forward, not allowing the Nosepass to react. He slashed at the rock pokemon relentlessly, getting of five consecutive hits before stopping. Callen bounced of the monument pokemon and landed on all fours, but his muscles began to tense up because of his ability,Traunt.

The Nosepass retaliated with a thunder wave. Callen was unable to dodge, but this was fine. The thunder wave had set up everything we needed.

The Nosepass charged with a Takedown.

"Callen Facade!" I yelled.

The Slakoth unclenched its muscles and smashed into the oncoming Nose Titan. They clashed. Nosepass smashed into the ground and Callen was tossed into the air.

Truant kicked in and Callens body tensed.

Nosepass was starting to get up and Callen started to fall.

"Quick use Stone Edge!" Roxanne demanded.

Gravel and lose stones started to levitate and surround the Nosepass. With a flick they surged towards the suspended Callen. They smashed into him lifting him farther into the air.

"Callen! Do..DO something!" I commanded in panic.

The Slakoths arm began to glow white, he balled his claws into something resembling a fist. He willed himself to fall forward into the stream of rocks. He batted them aside with his arm. Roxanne stared in shock, the crowd was quiet. Then Callen brought his fist down on top of Nosepass, crushing the magnet pokemon into the ground, creating a crater. It was knocked out.

"What…what just happened?" I asked.

"That's what we call a Focus Punch." Answered Roxanne.

" I hereby honor you with the Stone Badge! Congratulations."

End Flash Back

* * *

I watched myself jump up and down in excitement, Noel was punching the air ready for a mock battle, but Callen had already slumped of somewhere to sleep.

I swear when he wasn't battling he was sleeping. Reha snored loudly and Tagger scratched a spot behind his ears.

Noel perked up and fired a Water-gun at him, nailing him in the face. In an instant he was up, roaring in anger. Noel speed past me, running into the backyard. Tagger soon thundered after her. I let out a laugh...

'DIIIIIIIING! DOOOOOONG' the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I called into the house. There was no answer back of course.

I reached the door and opened it to find...

"Ronny!" I gasped.

"Dude you look like shit! Are you ok?" I asked.

Ronny. His hair was a tangled mess, shined with a substance that suspiciously looked like vomit, his eyes puffed blood red from either lack of sleep or crying, and his clothes ripped, no more shredded, as if he'd gotten into a couple of fights then slept in a gutter. Then I realized he was still in the suit from the funeral.

"Hung-over...who..da hell are you?" He asked. Staggering with his words. He looked up and squinted his eyes.

"Uhhh..." I started. What was I supposed to tell him? That I was his dead friend. Fuuuuuuuuck I suck at thinking quick on my feet.

"Her name is Emily; she's my grand-daughter and Ethan's second cousin." Grandmother answered.

"OK!...Hullo (Hic) Emily! Anyways...uhhhhh..Gurtrude! I have come to ask for your assistance!" He declared, I could smell the booze on his breath, and it was fresh. Hung-over my ass.

"Yes I know why you are here! Now get your drunken ass in here, we've been waiting for damn near three days for you to show up." She snapped.

I stepped aside and let him stumble into the house. My grandmother closed the door and we lead the drunken Ronny into the living room. The television was still on, it was playing one of my old wild encounter battles. Ronny pulled a small metal flask out of his coat pocket and took a swig.

That awarded him a slap from my grandmother. Unaffected he fell backwards and crashed on the couch. Grandma went into the other room and...From what I assumed, called Ronny's Parents and told them he was drunk and passed out on the couch.

She came back into the room and sat down next to me, she stared at Ronny, her eyes full of pity.

"Oh Ronald...your a dumb ass." She said.

"Grandma…what did he come here for?" I asked.

"Your as stupid as he is. And to think you both have the same goal."

"He wants revenge? Why would he be so devoted to? We where childhood friends, then I left..." I stated.

"The young are so foolish. Haven't I ever told you that bonds grow stronger over time?" She said softly.

"No you haven't..."

She hit me in the head with her cane.

"Well I did just now." She snapped.

"Think about this, what would you do if Ronny was shot in your place."

"Kill the fucker who did it." I blurted.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I have to go make some phone calls, well talk tomorrow, Train your pokemon or something."

So I did.

* * *

The field. I was in the field again. Alone this time. The girl was no where in sight. The sun was setting, giving the flowers a golden glow. It was so familiar… yet so foreign.

I sat next to a pond and waited for something important to happen. And for the longest time nothing happened. The sun had fully set. The night had creeped upon me.

The moon was full, its beautiful silver rays of light graced the land with its presence.

Things got weird however, when a female teen around my age appeared out of seemingly no where. She was…well…stuning.

She stood at an even 5'8, her silver hair fell past her back, and two long strands curled in the front, grabbing attention and emphasizing her bosom, which was at a nice size I might add. She wore a silver nightgown, decorated with sparkles and shimmers here and there. Her skin was a nice, glossy pink. Her eyes where an interesting blue.

She gave me a slight smile. I rubbed my eyes.

" My name is Selena." She introduced.

"Uhhh..Wow." I stuttered. I noticed myself drooling, I quickly wiped it away.

"I am the ambassador for Cresselia, the lunar pokemon."

"MMmmmmm... guhhh.." I replied.

"Bring in a pretty girl and BAM! Ethan becomes an A class idiot." A familiar feminine voice chimed in.

I turned to find a floating girl, her features had become more defined since last time, her hair was still red and flowing, somewhat resembling fire. Her eyes had decided on a color, pink, strange, but it seemed natural on her. Her curves where defined so she actually looked human. She didn't seem to be wearing any clothes, but her lala areas where covered with a pink cloth that floated with her.

"You!" I accused.

"Me" She answered back with a smile.

"Why am I here?" I asked her.

But Selena answered. "I came to give you a warning."

"Huh…didn't the big five already do that?" I asked.

The Floating girl let out a snort.

"She's threatening you Dumb ass."

"W...what?"

Selena smiled.

"Tis no threat, tis a promise."  
'Gulp'

"The dead should remain dead, thou does not belong in the world of the living, my father Arceus may have let you slide this time, but I take offense to this…this disgrace.

Remember, you where kept alive because of some old silly prophecy. I believe this prophecy is a ploy, created by your heritage, to make your family seem important."

"Hmmph, your such a prissy bitch, the prophecy is about more than on..." The red head started.

"Silence." Selena ordered.

"I ,Cresselia, place the curse of the avian on thee!" She declared, and then vanished in thin air.

"That was strange." I let out.

"She's such a bitch." the red head let out.

"Did she say I cresselia? As if she was the legendary pokemon?"

"She was channeling Cresselia, that's why her speech pattern changed." She answered.

"That doesn't make sense..."

"Doesn't have to, where in the dream world" She replied.

"Ohh..."

She sat down next to me, or well floated in a sitting position next to me.

Something causes her to freak out.

"WHAT!?" She screamed.

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH, NOW I HAVE TO BABYSIT? WTF" She screamed into the air.

"What…what's happening?" I asked startled.

"FUCK YOU MEW! Sick Bastard." She mumbled. I stared at her in mild interest.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Hmmmph. That SICK BASTURD Mew just ordered me to be your guardian." she hissed.

"Umm what exactly does that mean?"

"It means I have to follow you around and make sure you stay alive, because apparently a shit load of legendaries want you dead. Cresselia won't be the last apparently."

"Does that really suck? Am I that bad? Do I smell?" I said, making sure to sniff myself.

"No…its...just..."

"Just what?" I asked.

"...you stole my first kiss…and don't even remember me.." She mumbled.

"So are you going to tell me your name...or do I have to refer to you as that girl?"

"Fuck you." She snarled.

"Well if you won't tell me your name then I'll have to give you a nickname.."

"WHAT!? I'm not a pokemon!" She yelled.

"OH I know! I'll call you Navi! After Link's annoying fairy." I said, coming to a conclusion.

"Wha..."

"So how do I get out of here Navi?" I asked.

"Uh...well…do you remeber...when we…urm.." Navi said, turning bright red.

"Oh..." I said realizing.

"Why do we have to do that?" I asked.

"It's…because... well... Your to weak to enter the dream world by yourself..."

"So we kiss to travel in between both worlds?"

Her face turning the nice color of bright pink was an answer enough.

"Yes...its a bit more complicated than that... Mew ambassadors are like…I don't know what they call it...Anyways the means of travel is always different…yours just happens to be a…a … a ki...a…" She started.

"A kiss." I answered before leaning in and connecting our lips.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, revealing the room I had been sleeping in. I was on my cot. Stretching, after releasing a massive yawn, I stood up. I was in the same clothes as the day before, I was to tired after training with my pokemon to even take them off. I felt great. That sleep was a good one, my body felt recovered and limber.

I shifted my feet left to right, like Noel does when she is ready for a fight, I punched the air a couple of times for good measure and went to leave the room.

Until I got punched in the stomach.

"ooof" then 'thud' as my butt hit the floor. I looked up to see my assailant. It was Navi, she looked exactly like she did in the dream. Floating and everything.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled.

She flared her nostrils and her cheeks turned red. "You're lucky I don't kill you! Pervert!" She snarled.

"CHILL! It was just a kiss." I said in a panic. She raised her fist and I scooted back a bit.

"Ju…j…JUST A KISS! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

'Uhhhh..."

That was rewarded with a punch to the face.

"Jeez Navi! It was a kiss, I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked. Her face had already started to flash pink.

"No...Actually it was..."

"Good! Why are you here?" I asked bluntly.

She gritted her teeth and seemed angry again.

"I told you that I was your protector! Remember, so obviously I have to follow your ass around and keep it safe." She snapped.

"So you've been looking at my ass." I pointed out.

"Arg! Shut up." She snarled again. This time jumping at me.

My Grandma entered the room, Navi froze. She stared at both of us, questionably. I then noticed that Navi had me pinned down and I was on my back. Not the worst thing my grandma found me doing, but still embarrassing.

My Grandma squinted at Navi.

"Hmmm...I see. A bad time, but I won't come back later, Ethan we must go speak with Ronald in the Parlor, from this point on I will refer to you as only Emily."

"I can explain!" I say.

"Hmmph. Nothing to explain, you probably did something stupid again, and your guardian was going to punish you for it." My grandma guessed.

"You can see me?" Navi said, amused.

"Of course child. I am no mere mortal, I am quite aware of the current events. Especially in matters of the legends." Grandma coolly replied.

Navi just shrugged and finally got off of me. We followed my grandma into the parlor. It was a large room, one that was rarely used, all the furniture was nice, the sofa was made from velvet, the floor carpeted, unlike the rest of the house's hard wood flooring. Antiques littered the shelves, each as odd as the other. I dare not go into detail, but one was about a Skitty and a Wailord.

Ronny sat on the farthest end of the sofa, he looked better. He tapped the corner impatiently with his finger. My grandma entered first and sat in a wooden rocking chair, her cane rested on the wall beside her. Her Glameow entered the room and curled itself into a ball on her lap. I sat on the closest end of the sofa. Navi just hovered nearby with her arms crossed.

"Ronald. I have taken you request into consideration. I agree, the person that committed the crime must be brought to justice, I do not believe its your place to do such a thing." Grandma states.

"But!" Ronny tries. My grandma holds up her hand, motioning for him to shut up.

"I realize that nothing I say will change your mind, so I give you my blessing and have set up the meeting with Professor Elm in NewBarkTown." She says.

Ronny gasps, I have no clue to what's going on. Was Professor Elm important? I didn't really pay attention to the intellectuals of the pokemon world. The only one I knew of was Professor Oak. Whom I was told, was bat shit crazy. Walking around town naked sometimes. (5 points if you get the reference.)

"You will travel to NewBarkTown to receive a pokemon, It should take about a week to get there. But the roads are hard to travel across with out a pokemon."

"It doesn't matter! I'll do what ever it takes!" Ronny says.

"Good, you will take Emily with you to NewBarkTown. She will also be receiving a pokemon there." She states, evenly and coolly.

"Wait! What?" I say, startled.

"Please Emily be quiet." She says.

"Ok fine." Answers Ronny.

He stands up.

"I need to go pack, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning around eight." He says before leaving the room.

I glare at my grandma. Navi just closes her eyes and floats there.

"You are going to need to get ready; I have made you a jacket to hold the knife discreetly." She tells me.

"Why am I going with Ronny? I thought I was going to leave at a later time...let things blow over for a little bit."

"Do you have a problem about going with Ronny? The world doesn't work the way you think it does..." She states. Navi opens and eye and watches her, but doesn't offer any input.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Nothing.." she murmurs. I just shrug it off. I shouldn't have.

"Anyways, you won't be able to keep you current pokemon. Not for a while anyways."

"WHAT!?" I yell.

"Your parents asked for them, you father says that he can take care of them at his gym and wants to. Your dead and I'm old, there being sent over tonight. Say your good byes, I'm going to bed." She says, only then I notice how tired she is, black bags hang under her eyes, her regal gray hair is a bit of a mess in some places.

Tears swell in my eyes, blurring my vision. My grandmother leaves the room, her glameow following. I punch the wall.

"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn." I say to myself.

In my mind it made sense, my parents would want them, but in my heart it still hurt. They where my pokemon. MY pokemon. No one else's… But that doesn't matter. Its all casualties to the road of revenge, I had to go with it. I would see them again.

Navi offered no support.

I went outside, and let out a long, thin, whistle. Possibly for the last time. My team gathered, and I spoke.

That was one conversation I never wanted to have.

I had sealed my fate, everyone's fate, with that one conversation. There was no turning backs.

The wheel was set in motion.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was easier to write than the last. Welp, I'll try to update soon but today's the last day of break so I have no clue. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you like this then check out my other stuff, And don't forget to read and review. The more you review, the faster the updates and the happier lax is, and we all want that right?**  
**So REVIEW.**

**There is an Oc form on my account so check that out. Also if you sent in an Oc to the original resend it so I can use it and stuff because I can't remember them all.**

**Laxman Out-**


	5. Death of a Senator

**Goldenrod City-**

* * *

With a twist and a slight jiggle, the key unlocked the door, allowing the knob to turn. I entered my apartment. A thin layer of dust had accumulated over most of the furniture; that's what happens when you're gone for six months.

I toss my duffle bag towards the corner of the room. Walking over to the fridge, opening it then pull out a can of beer, I plop myself onto the couch. Puffs of dust erupt from the cushions, letting out a sigh I open the can and take a long drink. I set it down on the coffee table and pull out my phone.

With a push of a button it dials the requested number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asks.

"Hey doc, it's me, how is she?" I ask.

"Ah….Mrs. Sanders, it is nice to hear from you, how long has it been? Two months maybe?" The doc asks.

"Cut the shit. How is she?" I growl.

"Oh, yes, your sister has shown no change. She is still comatose."

"Have you found out anything yet?" My tone softening.

"Well we have figured out that her state wasn't cause by any sort of disease…but besides that…"

"You have nothing." I finish.

"Mrs. Sanders this month's payment is a little late..." The doc starts.

"You'll get your damn money." I grumble then hang up.

I rest on the couch, letting out a breath. I feel tears coming, but I hold them back. No more tears.

It was a promise. No more tears. No more.

The cell phone vibrates. A picture of a large man in a suit appears when I flip it open. Under his picture is a message.

1680, Willow Street- Violet City. 50g's.

I finish the beer. Stand up and collect my duffle bag, I lock up my door and leave. I had a hit that needed to be taken care of.

* * *

I rechecked my backpack, for the fourth time. It was mostly to keep myself busy; it helped push aside the fact that my Pokemon are gone.

"Flash light? Check. Rope? Check. Med pack? Check. Sleeping bag? Check." I muttered under my breath.

"It's all there!" Navi pointed out.

I send her a glare, and then pull out a pack of pokeballs.

"Pokeballs? Check. Emergency food packs? Check. Water filter? Check. Toiletries?..."

"Ethan STOP, you have checked it already!" Navi snaps.

"It's Emily now." I hiss.

"Stop being a little baby! I swear you act like it is the end of the world."

I bite my lower lip and continue to go through my stuff. Navi lets out an irritated puff.

There is a ring at the door bell. I look at the clock. It reads: 8:30.

"Must be Ronny…" I mumble.

Quickly I place the equipment back into my backpack; sling it over my shoulder, and walk out the room towards the front door.

Grandmother had already opened the door and was speaking silently with Ronny. They notice my presence; Grandma stops talking but gives Ronny an expected glance, he shifts nervously.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey" I say . Everything was so…Awkward

"Enough of that. Get the hell out of my house." My grandma snaps.

I hear Navi stifle a giggle.

I send her an irritated look.

Then I get hit in the head by a cane. In bewilderment I turn to my grandmother. A flash of anger goes through me and I take in breath. Before I begin my rant; she hits me again.

"Stop with the attitude. What is done is done. You brought this upon yourself." She snaps.

"Uh…sorry." I mumble. It was true; I did bring this upon myself. I was unnecessarily mad at Navi. I pitied myself….I still do, but I need to stop.

"Good luck." She says, and then gives me a hug.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon grandma."

"I hope so..." She whispers.

She shoves me towards the door; then she yells.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Ronny and I leave; heading for the outskirts of town, making our way to New Bark Town.

* * *

**Violet City-**

I slammed the car door shut. It only took me two hours to drive from Goldenrod, though it would have been faster if there wasn't so much traffic on the free way.

I open the trunk and take out my duffle bag. Opening the duffle bag, I take out a laptop. Leaning on my car I open it and start it up. Using a connector cable I hook my phone up to my laptop and move over the picture file. Pressing a button, the computer searches all available sources and related links based on the image.

A file shows up.

"Senator Kalik, age 55, weight 265lbs, gender male." I read aloud.

"Recently convicted of embezzlement, on multiple occasions he has been seen with prostitutes and xxx performers. In a recent case he was found guilty, but the sentence was lessened and he only had to pay a fine. One week later, the people of the jury were found dead in a ditch. Police are trying to connect him to there deaths." I finished reading.

"I don't normally deal with dirty senators...but a job is a job I suppose"

I pull out my pistol and place it in its holster under my jacket. Placing the laptop back into the duffle bag, I toss it into the trunk.

Across the street is a small café, a man in a tuxedo sits alone at one of the tables. I figure he is Kalik's lunch date. I cross the street, enter the café, order a cup of coffee and take a seat by the window.

I sip slightly and wait.

A black limousine pulls up. The driver gets out and opens the back door. Two men get out; each dressed in black pants, a plain black shirt and a blazer. They stood side by side and waited.

A pig of a man steps out, his face was red, and beads of sweat ran down his face. Just from the effort of getting out of the car. A weight of 265 is an understatement, the info must have been outdated, he looked to weigh about as much as a baby whale…or a school bus. If not more.

His designer suit was tight around his gigantic belly, and he looked out of place. He gave a smile towards the man sitting alone at the table. The man gave nothing back in return.

Kalik stumbled forward and some how placed his fat ass into a chair. I decided to finish my coffee as they began there discussion. I walked outside.

"heheheh….so the plan (weeze) is under way? " Kalik breathed out.

"Yes. It seems so." The man answers.

I walk forward, sashaying my hips a little; grabbing attention of the male group. Men only think of one thing after all.

"Hello there big boys." I say with a wink.

Kalik smiles to himself, the man at the table slinks back a little. I find Kalik's body guards staring at me.

"Are you looking for a party?" I say, pulling my shirt a bit lower.

"hehehehe…well Jethro it seems out conversation is over anyways…I have some one to attend to." Kalik giggles. Jethro nods, Kalik stands up and walks over to his limousine, I mean hobbles. I get in behind him and his men after me.

Sitting on his lap I begin to lick his neck.

The car starts. I glance around, his guards are facing us.

"How much?" Kalik asks.

"Depends on what you want." I say playing along.

"I want it all honey." He says.

Alright, this will have to be quick. I pretend to fumble with his belt, his hands reach for my pants, that's when I strike.

In a fluid motion I grab my gun, fall back wards, and mid air fire a round of six bullets. Three pierce one man in the chest, two pierce the other in the leg and forehead, the other goes through the drivers skull.

Picking myself up I jam the shaft of the gun down Kalik's throat and begin to fire until I run out of bullets.

The limousine begins to swerve. I open the door, then tuck and roll out as it runs into a light poll. I stand up, and the car is starting to burn. With a turn I see Jethro still sitting at the café a block or more away. I swear he was smiling.

A ding. It's my phone.

I check it.

"Transaction received."

**AN: This is a shorter chapter, and I am not to proud of it, but meh. School is out in about a week and then SUMMER MOTHER FUCKERS. Hopefully when it's all sunny and hot I can post a couple thirty chapters. Actually I hope to finish this by the time school starts again But MEH.**

**So review and stuff.**


	6. Birds

"Ronny! RUN, HURRY UP DAMNIT." I screamed in a panicked rage.

He had fallen down a few feet back and was taking his sweet ass time to get up. The flock, no swarm of flying type pokemon ventured closer.

"Fuck! God! Ronny hurry!" I pleaded as the mass of pidgeys and spearows flew closer.

I run over to him and help him to his feet. His left ankle is angled strange, probably broken.

" My…..My ankle…" Ronny whimpered.

I shouldered him and began a frantic hobble forward. Where was I going to go? Why was this happening?

We weren't even five miles from Silverwood and we are already having an "incident".

Why are they attacking? It couldn't be territorial we were just walking along the main path. Why pidgey and spearow? They hate each other.

Where the hell was Navi?

"The dead should stay dead." Echoed through my head.

I could see the meadow not far from our current position. It wasn't likely that we would make it.

The faster birds caught us first; they pecked ruthlessly aiming for the eyes, my eyes. It seemed they only wanted me. With my extra hand I beat them off, Ronny did the same.

We maintained our hobble forward but we were still really slow. The main swarm would catch up soon.

"Leave me! Emily they are after you!"

"No, what if they change there minds?" I asked.

"Give me a stick or something! Just drop me!"

The swarm neared, it was getting closer, more birds caught up with us, it was getting a bit difficult.

We reached the edge of the meadow, the swarm caught up with us.

It was an endless attack of beaks and wings. Ronny was swinging his fists wildly punching some out of the air. He was attacked as well. I dived at him, pushing him out of the swarm and onto the ground. Some birds followed him but the majority attacked me.

I raised my hands over my head. Then crouched into a ball, more like the fetal position, all other sounds where blocked out by the constant squawks and wing beats.

The pain and overall terror was too much, I faded into the black.

* * *

The team and I stood in front of the ever so famous Granite Cave.

"Alright guys! Today we are under going some serious training! We must prepare for the Gym Match! Its scheduled for three days from today! Are you ready?"

My three pokemon let out a cheer.

Charles my Taillow, and newest member, perched himself on my shoulder. He nuzzled his beak into my neck, a sign of affection.

I returned Noel and Callen to there pokeballs and let him rest on my shoulder.

I entered the cave, with nothing to worry about.

* * *

Charles was on a roll!

The tiny bird pokemon successfully knocked back a Zubat, then as another began its assault Charles blew it away with a gust.

Another row of Zubat rained from the ceiling and charged the tiny bird. My Taillow maneuvered in-between the on coming Zubat, pecking and wing attacking those in its way. Almost all dropped to the floor unconscious. Charles quickly finished off the remaining.

"Alright buddy! That was cool! Let's move on to another area, you knocked everything in this area out."

Charles cooed in agreement and took his place on my shoulder.

* * *

Noel stared down a Mawile.

According to my Pokedex the breed was quite rare.

"Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its opponent into letting there guard down. When least expected it attacks with it's steel jaws to crush there opponents skulls." I read aloud.

"Ok Noel don't let your guard down!" I warned.

"Maril!" She answered.

"Ok Start out with a bubble beam!" I ordered.

My tiny blue mouse pokemon unleashed a torrent of bubbles towards the Mawile, which easily avoided the attack.

"Arg…..Water gun spam go!"

Noel shot off ten rounds of water gun each hitting the Mawhile dead on, making it stagger backwards.

Noel closed the gap between them.

"Bubblebeam." I ordered.

Noel blasted the Mawhile point blank with a stream of bubbles. The steel pokemon wailed in pain.

"That's enough!" I say. The Mawhile begins to cry.

I pull out a pokeball and lob it at it. In an instant the Mawhile smacks the pokeball away and fires a blast of white energy at Noel. Knocking her into one of the caves walls.

I return her, she is obviously knocked out. The pokedex identifies the move used as Flash Canon.

I send out Callen and Charles.

Charles takes to the air as the Mawhile charges, Callen readies his fist, which starts to glow. As the mawhile enters his rang he swings.

"Slakoth!" He cries, his fist meets empty air. The Mawhile had jumped, and mid air had prepared its jaws, there target Callens skull.

It had the intent to kill. I didn't have enough time to return Callen.

Charles swoops down with amazing speed and slams into the steel pokemons side, knocking her out of the air.

The Mawhile lashes its jaws towards Charles in result. The tiny bird pokemon is slammed into the ground.

This time the Mawhiles own fist was readied, gaining energy, it was poised over the un recovered Taillow's skull.

Callen tackles the pokemon as it brings its fist down, they clash and Callen is knocked out.

In an instant I return him. Charles gets up.

"Charles we need to go! It's too strong for us!" I cry panicked.

But the little bird doesn't heed my words. Instead he charges at the Mawhile, Charles body begins to glow, changing form, evolving.

"Swellow!" he cries as he smashes into the Mawhile, who had already braced its self.

Despite this it is launched a couple feet backwards, and before it can retaliate Charles is upon it pecking furiously.

Mawhile is backed into a corner and Charles onslaught continues.

In a desperate attempt the Mawhile unleashes a blood curdling cry. Momentarily Charles is taken back. This long enough for Mawhile to use Earthquake. The cavern shakes, causing a couple of loose stalagmites to fall.

The Mawhile collapsed and I quickly captured it with an extra pokeball. But at what cost?

Charles lay dead, pinned to the floor by a loose stalagmite, his blood flowed free. Pooling. Crimson.

Why?

I walked over to the newly captured pokemon's pokeball. And raised my foot, prepared to crush it.

"Charles is dead because of you.." I whimpered.

Anger flashed, I brought my foot down in a stomp. Aiming to crush the pokeball.

Fate said other wise. My foot was stuck inches from the pokeball, I couldn't move it. Then the ball was lifted from the ground and flew of somewhere by some invisible force.

"What do you think you are doing?" A voice asked.

"What does it look like?" I snapped.

"Looks like something you could regret." The voice answered. What ever force was holding me back let me go and my foot continued its crash course with the ground.

I turned to find a male silver haired youth. He held the pokeball in his hand and a Metagross stood by his side.

"My name is Steven Stone. Why don't we talk for a while?" He said.

* * *

The sky had darkened; endless amounts of stars littered the space above, gleaming there light towards earth.

"Was it a dream? No…a memory." I mumbled to myself.

I sat up, but immediately regretted it. My body screamed in sharp pain, dozens of cuts, gashes, and bruises covered my arms, I could only imagine what the rest of my body looked like.

I was in a sleeping bag, and my clothes had been changed.

What happened after I blacked out?

Navi popped into existence next to me. She flashes me a smile.

"Where am I?" I asked, voice groggy and cracked.

"Probably shouldn't talk to me. We have company." She giggled. Then pointed to her right; a group of four youths sat on logs around a burning fire. I picked Ronny out of the group almost immediately. The remainder consisted of two girls and one guy.

I stood up, gaining all the surrounding attention.

A flash of light catches me off guard, and I stagger back a little. The source proved to be a camera, the owner of the camera proved to be a red headed girl.

She stands at 5'4, but she held her self proud,. It was as if we were similar in height despite me towering her. Her hair is a bronzy orange; it was cut short, to the base of her neck and mostly bouncy curls. Her eyes are a blue-greenish mixture.

She wore a tight fitted short dress, with a pair of black leggings, a matching jacket and a satchel to finish it off.

She was attractive, her upper body was lacking in size, but her lower body was curved and plump.

She stood up and walked over.

"Name's Elaina Morland." She introduces.

She then motions to the other girl.

She is a taller girl, probably around my height, roughly 5'10. She has short spiked orchid hair, spiking more to the left, allowing a pair of bangs to fall across her face. Her steel eyes pierced me and for a moment I felt intimidated, she had a royal and refined air to her.

"Her name is Laura Bretts." Elaina says.

Laura offers a small wave, but doesn't really acknowledge me much after that.

She then points to the male.

"His name is Hersel…..Not sure what his last name is, we met him today."

"My last name is Wiles, and I can introduce myself thanks." He says, irritation is apparent in his voice.

Hershel was different. He was dressed in a pure white business suit, complete with a white top hat, very refined for a teenager, especially a traveling one. It complemented his white hair, pale complexion and silver eyes.

"Anyways! We all saved you today!" Elaina cheered.

I bowed my head.

"Thank You. My name is Emily." I say.

"Your welcome! Nice to meet ya!" Elaina replies. Everyone else is silent.

I spy a pot of soup, obviously they had already eaten and it probably went cold, but this didn't stop my stomach from grumbling.

"Oh here! I'll get you some food, sit down!" Elaina bubbled.

I sat down and she made me a quick bowl, handed it to me, took a picture, then sat down next to me. She was strange, but by far the most affectionate towards me. Everyone besides her was staring at me hostel, even Ronny.

I quickly downed the bowl of soup, enjoying the rich broth and chunks of meat.

"What happened?" Hershel asked.

Breaking the silence that had followed my finished slurps.

"We were attacked by bird type pokemon." I reply.

"No, you where attacked by bird type pokemon." Clarifies Ronny.

"When we found you guys, you, JUST you Emily where being attacked by the swarm. You probably would have died if we didn't show up." Says Hershel sharply.

"Why did they attack you?" Laura asks. Suspicion is rich in her voice.

"I…I don't know." I lied. I actually had an idea to why they attacked, and it had something to do with a certain "Curse".

"Why are you guys so suspicious? Hmmmm?" Elania asks.

Laura is slightly taken aback.

"It's a strange phenomenon for them to attack, just one person." Hershel says coolly.

"Is it really that strange?" She asks.

Everyone holds there tongues

"It has been seen before in roosting pokemon, if someone enters there territory they will attack, ruthlessly. It is just a dispute over territory, you know how territories can be decided by the smallest of factors, and Emily probably stepped into one on accident, that's why she was only targeted. "

"Whatever." Hershel snorted as he stood up.

He began to walk away before he turned to Laura.

"I expect a rematch tomorrow." He says.

"Sure thing." Laura says with a smirk.

Hershel walks away from the fire, probably to go sleep.

"I'm going to bed." Ronny mutters, he leaves as well.

Laura yawns and departs from the fire.

"uh…Thanks for sticking up for me…" I say.

Elaina smiles, and then scoots a little closer; her lips are near my ears. Her breath is hot, and smells like cinnamon. I try to not think about her pink lips and suppress my quickly reddening face.

She whispers four simple words.

"I know your secret."

**Author's Note: I introduced some Oc's this chapter, if you see them send me a shout out in the reviews. Also if you have any questions to ask, go ahead, I'll be happy to answer them in the next chapter. Its SUMMER. FUCK YEAH. I want to dent this story and have at least 30 or more chapters done before it ends.**

**Uh…..read and review (Only got one review last chapter….)**

**Check out my Nuzlocke story…..**

**See ya later?**

**-2Lax4U**


	7. Camping?

"I know your secret." Elaina whispered into my ear.

I am taken aback. What is she talking about? Does she some how know about me? Where the hell is Navi? I thought to myself.

I shifted in mild discomfort; a ball of nervous emotion sank into my stomach.

"What do you mean my secret?" I say acting clueless.

"I mean I know your secret. Simple as that, I'm sure you wouldn't want the others to find out about it, especially after that crap I spewed about territories."

"Everybody has secrets…" I mumble as wonder farther where the hell Navi is.

"Don't play that. You and I know this secret is _different_." She hisses as she scoots closer.

Her cinnamon scented breath heated the side of my neck.

"I have no idea…what you're talking about." I say stumbling on my words.

"There are things in this world that I don't like. And being lied to is one of them." She snaps.

What happened to that bubbly girl from earlier? This chick that replaced her is crazy.

"But you just admitted to lying…."

"So?"

Yeah she is crazy.

This was getting weird and I felt endangered. This girl was strange.

Nervously I reached for the knife that my grandma gave me, and then remembered that she had changed my clothes. Unarming me, a pang of nervous fear hoped she hadn't caught the slight arm motion.

"Looking for your knife?" She asked.

"Maybe…"

"Why? Do you feel threatened?" Elaina asked.

"Where is it?" I asked her.

"Where is what?" She said playing coy.

"Give it!" I snapped.

"Oh! Is someone mad? Why do you need you knife? Going to kill me?" She asks.

"No…"

"Hmmm… Then I will hold onto it until you admit to your secret." She said smiling.

Damnit. Where is Navi?

Grandmother's words echoed in my head. "Keep it on you at all times, it is a family heirloom that has been passed down, generation to generation, it will protect you."

"O..Ok…What exactly do you know?" I ask, giving in.

"I know you aren't who you say you are! And that you're a boy! Among other things…" She finished with a giggle.

"How did you find out?"

"It all started earlier today, Laura and I met Hershel on the main path, Laura challenged him to a battle and things went underway. I'm not much a fan of pokemon battles, watching that is, so I decided to wander for a bit…" She recollected.

Continuing "I wandered around with my pokemon, and then by pure accident a tree fell along the trail I was on. Giving view to a meadow, boy was I shocked to find a large flock chasing two teens. I immediately sent for help and rushed to the scene..."

I nodded. Listening to her recollection intently.

"Whilst my pokemon where fighting I found you, clothes mostly destroyed and torn, half naked. And boy was I surprised to see a penis."

It took me a second to realize what she had said, and another second before I realized my mouth was agape.

She didn't really know….

I let out a sigh of relief.

"So out of instinct I covered it up with my jacket. Hershel and Laura showed up, we fought of the flock, and set up camp a little over a half mile away. Ronald told us his story and bam! Here we are."

"Ok. So what do you want to know?" I ask as reassurance replaced nervousness.

"Well…let's start with what is your real name? OR why are you a girl with a penis, or a boy that's a girl? Have you always wanted to be a woman? Are you gay? Cause if you are then its ok, I am totally a gay rights supporter." She bubbled.

I shouldn't use my real name…just in case she brings it up… I racked my brain for a possible name option… What had I wanted to be called when I was a kid?

Then it hit me.

I took a deep breath.

"My real name is Clark Evergreen, I was born a guy. Although all my life I wanted to be pretty, I guess that's why I went with the partial sex change. I am not gay…despite this…but I'm not looking for anyone like that for now….Please don't tell anyone. I feel like a freak enough." I lied.

"Wow that's kinda kinky..." She commented.

"That's all you took out of that?" I said with a laugh.

She laughed too.

"Sooooo….my knife?"

"Oh yeah…here…"

* * *

A man sat in the darkness pleased with him self. Things were going according to plan. The hired hit was doing her job fine, perfectly fine. With her own personal flare as well.

With the media focused solely on the death of the Hoenn upstart champion, the death of the senators didn't even make a foot note in the papers.

The stacking process was going nicely.

Everything was good. It was already like he had Johto in his grubby hands.

* * *

I let out a healthy yawn from a good nights sleep then sat up in my sleeping bag. The smell of bacon reached my nostrils. I sat up and looked around. Getting a better lay out of the camp, it was on flat land, in the middle of the meadow, almost exactly a half mile from the attack. Apparently I was the only one who slept under the stars last night. Three one person tents and a family sized tent had been set up.

I could see….uh what was her name?…Laura, was tending to a pair of skillets, one producing the aroma of love, bacon...

Standing up, my stomach growled. Ignoring it and the sizzling bacon, I set to packing away my sleeping bag, rolling it up and tying it to my backpack.

I sort of stroll over to Laura.

"Anything I can help with?" I ask as she tends to the other skillet, which was brimmed with eggs.

"hmmm… Nothing I can think of…no." She answers.

A small purple-ish pink feline pokemon gives notice to its existence by letting out a small hiss.

It stands in front of Laura, some what defensively. The Espeon then decides to glare me down.

"Don't mind Ruby, she is a little protective." Laura says.

They look at each other, seeming to have a mental conversation. Reaching an agreement of sorts, they break eye contact. Ruby glares at me some more then walks off.

"She is a cold one? Isn't she?"

Laura laughs.

"She tries to be…but she is a big softy on the inside…"

Another awkward silence followed and the only sound was the sizzling bacon.

The sound of multiple zippers being unzipped rang through the camp, as Hershel, Ronny and Elaina exited there respective tents.

Hershel walks past me and straight to Laura.

"When will we have our rematch?" He asks.

"After breakfast, if that's alright with you. My pokemon are out hunting anyways. They will be back soon."

"They better." Hershel seemed slightly irritated.

"Don't get your fancy pants in a twist." Laura remarked, referring to his designer white pants.

"Tch…whatever."

He walked away from the majority and sat with his leg crossed over his lap and arms tucked into his armpits.

"Oh that reminds me! I need to let out my pokemon." Elaina states. She grabs six pokeballs from her satchel and tosses them onto the ground releasing there contents.

Six new bodies appeared.

A Charizard stood tall and proud, flaunting its wings, the Swampert next to it ducked then scolded out the dragon. A blue Manetric began to chase its tail. A Liligant and a Breloom stood side by side, ignoring the others and enjoyed the sun. Circling the group from above was a Flygon.

"Emily, Hershel, Ronald, meet my pokemon team!" Elaina cheers.

Hershel pays no attention.

But Ronald, surprisingly, gushes over them.

"Wow there so…Awesome. They literally represent power, so tough, beautiful, smart, cute and cool. Are you a coordinator?"

Elaina is partially taken by surprise by the so far solemn boy's new attitude.

"Yes, I am a coordinator…a bit shocked that you could tell…" She says still unsure.

"What do you feed them? Poke-block? Poffins? Or your own invention?" He asks.

"Uh….well mostly just store bought poffins , or wild berries."

"I can't believe it! You must be a natural then, a genius even! I have always wanted to be a coordinator."

Elaina motions to her pokemon and they all disassemble, going about there morning business. Hunting, photosynthesis, bathroom time...etc.

"Really? That's so cool I have been a coordinator for the past six years, traveling a bit on and off for the past five years. I consider myself top tier." She says getting a hint, returning to normal bubbly ness

"Oh really? I have some stuff that I always wanted to try…combos and what not…would you look at them and tell me what you think?" Ronny asks gaining his composure as well.

"Sure thing! It would be like having a _pupil_ or something like that!" She says. They go off to a log and begin to converse more about coordinating and Ronny's notes. I hadn't really seen that passionate side to him before.

Why did I feel hollow?

"So Laura…How long have you been traveling with Elaina?" I ask.

"Hmmm…Well I suppose for two…no three months. She helped me back in Mahogany Town, got me out of a rut. She watched me finish out the gym league and we have been looking for a place to train our pokemon. The next pokemon league tournament is in two months and she is preparing for the grand festival that follows. I hope that answers your question, also breakfast is done." She answers.

"Yeah thanks…" I say

We all settled down with our food, I plowed through firsts and moved for seconds, Ronald had done the same.

Laura paid no attention and Elaina giggles.

"If you keep eating like that it will go to your hips Emily." Hershel comments.

"Stuff it up your top hat." I retort, mildly offended ands slightly worried, but pass it off then breath through my second plate.

Hershel wasn't to happy, scowling to himself as he played with his eggs.

Soon we finished our meal and as Laura promised her pokemon returned. She returned them to there pokeballs.

"Finally" Hershel grumbled.

* * *

Walking a ways from the camp site, towards the middle of the meadow a make shift battle field was formed.

Hershel and Laura stood opposite from each other, determined looks on there faces.

"Ok! So a three-on-three no switch battle elimination! Like tournament regulations." declared Hershel.

"Sounds good, the bet is 3000 credits!" Laura called back.

Hershel tipped his hat and pulled a pokeball from his sleeve. Laura plucked one from her belt and they tossed them into the middle of the "arena" after two flashes of light, the competitors faced off.

Hershel sent out a large black bird, its white feathered chest puffed out, the trade mark black fedora shaped head feathers gave away its species.

"Honchkrow" it cried.

Its opponent a little blue bunny, an Azumaril. It hopped around excitedly. Watching it made me miss Noel.

"Sapphire get the jump on it! Use bubble beam!" Laura commanded

"Heat wave! Then tailwind, go!" Hershel ordered.

Sapphire the Azumaril fired of a round of bubbles towards Honchkrow, but before contact, a massive wave of heat was released from Honchkrows wings, evaporating the bubbles and forming steam. Causing Sapphire's ground level vision obscured.

"Rain Dance! Clear the steam." Laura yelled.

"Night Slash!"

Storm cloud formed over head and released a down our, dispersing the steam, this gave a clear shot for Honchkrow, he used his wing to clip Sapphire across the chest. She was sent sprawling onto the ground.

Before Sapphire could get up Honchkrow had already closed the gap and formed a shadow ball in its mouth, with out its master's order. It blasted the Azumaril point blank in the face.

She went sprawling once more.

"Hershel is interesting." Elaina commented.

"How so?" Ronny asked.

"He's a very technical fighter. Thinking things out, being one step ahead of his opponent." I say.

They look at me strangely.

"What…I know some stuff… My cousin was the champion." I say, lying through my teeth.

"Well yes, in the beginning of the match he disposed of the bubble beam, then turned it into steam, obscuring the field, making Laura use rain dance, allowing him to use tailwind and attack. Taking advantage of Honchkrows super luck and increased speed he is able dispose of Sapphire without much resistance. This would beat any normal trainer. Easily." Elaina explains.

"Another Night Slash." Hershel orders.

Honchkrow charges Sapphire and smashes into her, to its surprise she catches him.

"Good job! Now blizzard!" Laura orders.

Hershel smirks to him self.

"Heat Wave!"

Winds of extreme cold and extreme heat meet mid field and clash, Honchkrow takes advantage of the storm to escape from the grasp. Puddles of melted water lay in the field, swamping it.

"Aqua Ring!" Laura yells.

Sapphire uses the water from the puddles and surrounds it self with a sphere of water, healing it self.

Hershel grit his teeth, anger seeping in.

"Honchkrow! **Giga-Impact**!" He ordered.

The dark bird surged forward, gaining speed, momentum and force.

Crying "Krow!" as it charged.

He crashed into the sphere, disrupting the water making it splatter.

"Blizzard!" Laura cried.

Azumaril whipped up a blizzard, freezing the splattered water turning them into shards. The charging Honchkrow under went momentary paralysis and took the front of the attack.

Despite this it was very much conscious.

"**Dark Pulse**!" Hershel ordered in panic.

But it was useless, Honchkrows wings were frozen solid, it fired the shot, Sapphire dodged easily.

"**Superpower**!" Laura demanded.

With a jump, Sapphire launched herself into the air, then focused its energy into its fist, used gravity to push it down and unleashed its might upon Honchkrow.

The shockwave itself formed a crater and pushed the bird into the earth.

It was knocked out.

They returned there pokemon.

Hershel shook it off, his attitude changed. He was serious.

They sent out there next pokemon.

The ground is crushed under the weight of a massive Aggron that takes center field.

A slightly intimidated Ampharos stands a couple feet away.

Hershel smirks to him self, then replaces it with a determined grin.

"Aggron! Use Iron Tail!" He calls out.

"Amber dodge, then use fire punch." She calls out to the Ampharos.

Aggron's heavy tail swings in an arch towards Ampharos, who dodges. The tail slams into the earth, cracking it and making it uneven.

Amber flanks to Aggron's side and places its blazing fist into its rib cage. The iron armor pokemon is seemingly unfazed.

"Heavy Slam!" Hershel orders.

"Get away!" Laura screams.

Amber jumps away as the slow moving steel titan flops it self onto the ground, displacing the earth and forcing it to jut out in strange positions.

"Electroball!"

Amber takes the offensive, concentrating electricity into its tail, forming a sphere of pure energy. Using its tail it flings it at the horizontal Aggron. It bursts and zaps the pokemon full force; this however is mildly effective.

The metal beast stands up, loose earth falls from its shoulder pads and horn.

"Autotomize! Then metal sound!" Hershel demands.

Aggron uses its claws to pry off parts of its metal coat, its shoulder pads, back spikes, and front horn gone. Then using removed metal it rubs it self, making a high pitched metallic screech.

We all cover our ears and Ampharos squirms in pain.

"Amber, Discharge." Laura cried through the metal noise.

Amber unleashes a stream of wild electricity, zapping everything within a fifteen foot radius. A stray bolt nails Aggron in the face.

It is blinded and stumbles back.

Hershel bites his bottom lip.

"Amber! Thunder!" Laura screamed. Amber jumps into the air arms raised, again storm clouds form, large bolt of electricity strikes Amber, she then redirects the flow towards Aggron.

The iron titan is pummeled by a full force thunder, making it step back a few steps.

Amber then charges in, fists raised, one dripping with fire, the other flowing with electricity.

Amber entered Aggron's range.

"Metal burst!" Hershel ordered. The titan's metal armor flung of its body, along with the discarded pieces. Amber lowered her fists and dodged, but in a mistake tripped on a loose rock.

"Metal claw!" Hershel ordered, witnessing his chance.

With speed unseen from an Aggron it caught up with Amber, then crushed her into the ground with a heavy fist. Knocking her out.

Aggron then collected its metal scraps and placed them on, acting as if nothing even happened.

"That was smart." I say.

Elaina nods in agreement.

"What? Why? Looked like he got lucky to me.." Ronny comments.

Elaina answers.

"He used iron tail and heavy slam to utilize his pokemon's ability, heavy metal, which doubles the user's weight. He broke up the battle field, then used Automotize to shed its metal and boost speed. Metal sound was to bait an attack. The loose ground would act as a trip, when that happened he would attack. Metal burst was just added defense. He is a dangerous thinker…"

"This round decides it huh?" Laura says aloud.

Hershel nods, determination still there. Laura takes a deep breath, focusing. They return there pokemon.

Then send out there last.

* * *

**AN: Well I hope that answers your guy's questions...about Elaina. For the battle scene I actually had to do research, all the moves used are 100% legit. I also did a bit of a tweak to the Oc's. I figure that's not a big deal. I am really happy with this chapter. It basically sets up the stuff I want to happen later. Not much sense to it now. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I dedicate this chapter to Lord Ice of Termina, because he motivated me to write...and if he hadn't this would have taken another week. He also owns Hershel. **

**So who do you think will win? Who do you want to win? Where the hell is Navi?**

R&R

**-2Lax4U**


	8. Conclusions

The battle field, once a beautiful, flat meadow, was now a destroyed, uneven apocalyptic arena. Earth shot out of the ground in random spikes and formations, puddles of water swamped the remaining grass and well overall it didn't look very pretty.

Hershel and Laura faced each other. Determination stuck on there faces. They were down to there last pokemon each.

The bet, a total of 3000 credit.

With a swift movement, they tossed there pokeballs towards the center of the battle field. After flashes of light, two pokemon stared each other down.

On Hershel's side a Kabutops took its place, staring daggers at Laura's Sceptile, which towered it a good foot or so.

The two pokemon locked themselves in fierce eye contact, reading the situation and accepting the intensity.

"I haven't seen a Kabutops before…I always imagined them to be bigger." Ronny states.

"It was probably revived somewhere… I hear it takes some serious connections to get one. "Elaina says.

"The average height for them is just 4'03. " I point out.

Hershel puffs up his chest.

"Kabutops, slash now!" He ordered.

The prehistoric shellfish charged forward, its movements swift and accurate.

With a dangerous arch it brought its claw down upon Sceptile, however it met empty air as the forest pokemon dodged. Its speed at least double that of Kabutops, the Sceptile distanced itself.

"Emerald sunny day then bullet seed." Laura ordered her Sceptile.

Emerald jumped into the air, using its natural energy to create an artificial sun, heat swept over the field, some of the water began to evaporate making the air thick. Then an array of seeds and acorns were fired from the Sceptile's mouth.

"Dodge! Then slash!" Hershel commanded.

Kabutops wasn't fast enough and was blasted by a series of nuts. In an attempt to damage Emerald; Kabutops charged forward and slashed wildly at its opponent. Missing every single time, slashing the exposed earth instead. The grass type had already gotten behind its enemy and unleashed another round of bullet seed. Nailing Kabutops in the back of the head.

"Solarbeam!" Laura called.

In an instant Emerald unleashed raw solar energy that it had gathered, launching it from its palms; smashing into Kabutops. The prehistoric pokemon took all the damage and was noticeably injured, taking four times the damage due to its type disadvantages.

"Strange….Hershel is surprisingly calm despite his pokemon's beating. He isn't giving commands either." Ronald points out.

Elaina stays silent.

"Mist!" Hershel orders.

The thick air cools down and condenses forming a large amount of iced fog. Kabutops and Emerald are obscured from each other.

Silence falls upon the field; calm before the storm.

Then it strikes, with the intensity of a hurricane.

"Jump into the air! Then use seed bomb followed by solar beam." Laura cried.

Her Sceptile launched itself into the air, grabbing the pods off its back in the process. He then sends them into the mist. Gaining sun energy in the mean while.

The pods explode, separating the mist to reveal that Kabutops wasn't there. In a blinding flash Kabutops had gotten behind Emerald.

"Slash and fury cutter combo go!" Hershel demanded.

The next series of slashes weren't even visible to the naked eye. Emerald was being pummeled by the consecutive hits, actually being stalled in air despite gravity that was slowly bringing them down.

He tried in vain to twist his body around and fire its Solarbeam, the energy was long gone however.

"Emerald! Leaf Blade!"

Emerald flailed his arm leafs, that had sharpened themselves, wildly, hoping to hit something. Kabutops how ever was on the other side of the field. Both where barely standing, but Kabutops looked like it was at its limit.

The next direct blow would be the final blow.

"Leech seed the field!" Laura cried.

Her Sceptile once again pulled off its pods, this time he through them in a scattered pattern. They hid in-between the destroyed rubble acting as land mines.

The combatants, human and non-human stared each other down; another tense silence befell the battle zone.

The sunlight faded.

Without an order from there masters both pokemon charged, blades raised. This had become personal.

Wild attacks met in the middle zone, clashing and slicing. Nothing seemed to hit. They were matched in speed and strength. Nether side showed signs of stopping. The determination for victory swept through the meadow in wave.

It was a truly epic sight.

Emerald began to deter, stepping back against Kabutops series of attacks, narrowly avoiding the attacks.

Step after step it was pushed back.

"This battle has been decided." I say.

A pod explodes on the field, capturing Kabutops in a net of vine, its thorns sapped away its strength, trapping it.

Solar energy gathered in Emeralds hands, the finishing blow was then dealt. The solar beam blasted Kabutops several feet away, vaporizing rock and drying loose puddles.

The unconscious shellfish pokemon was returned, Laura had won the match.

Her Sceptile collapsed to the ground; a large red slash ran down its chest. They had hit each other almost simultaneously, both finishing blows, the Sceptile had barely stayed conscious for those extra few seconds, gaining them the match.

Laura returned Emerald.

The two trainers met in the middle of the destruction that they had caused; grasping each others hands in a sportsman's shake.

Hershel wasn't disappointed and Laura was proud. They were true trainers.

Elaina and I went down to the field to congratulate both sides on an epic battle, Ronny stayed behind, mouth still agape at the battle he had witnessed.

After the handshakes and congratulations the bet had to be paid. Hershel pulled out his pokenav and Laura hers. Pressing a button Hershel sent a data stream towards Laura's pokenav, hers received the transaction and the money was placed in her bank account.

"So how are we going to handle this mess?" Elaina asked. Causing yet another silence to befall our group.

* * *

It actually wasn't that hard to clean up. Hershel sent out his Aggron, it used its body to press the earth back down, making it flat again. Elaina called her grass types to the area and had them use there plant energy to promote growth on the meadow. It looked better than when we got there.

Everyone finished packing up there things from camp, then double checked if they left anything behind.

We found our selves standing on the dirt path prepared to leave.

"That was a good match, get stronger by the championships so we can battle again." Hershel said to Laura.

"Count on it." Laura says with a smirk.

"Where are you headed?" Elaina asks.

"I was going to go to , I think I'd rather go to Kanto now though….See all of you later." Hershel says before departing down the path towards Kanto.

"Elaina, its best we get going. Bye guys." Laura says with a wave.

Elaina gives a half hearted wave and follows Laura.

I wave back, but Ronny stands with his fists balled. As if he had come to a mental agreement with him self. A secret resolve from within.

"WAIT!" He yelled.

The two girls stop in there tracks and turn slightly confused.

Ronny gets to his knees.

"Please, both of you take me on as your apprentice! I need to get strong, but…I don't understand this pokemon stuff. I'm not like him…I need help, please teach me!" He pleaded.

We are shocked silent, he stays there on his knees head bent., begging for help.

Elaina lets out a laugh; I look up to see Laura blushing profusely.

"Ok!" Elaina agrees. Laura nods.

"Uh…so does that mean we are all traveling together?" I ask.

"For the time being, I suppose it does!" Elaina bubbled.

"YES!" Ronny cheered.

"Then let's head off to New Bark!" I declare.

* * *

Traveling without pokemon of your own is incredibly boring. There is noting for you to do but walk, sit, eat, watch, and sleep. For the most part we were left to our selves, keeping our thoughts in our heads and staying with the awkward silence.

Sure there was some idle chitchat but nothing to let a hint on there actual personalities.

In the week that followed the battle, we had traveled quite a ways from the meadow, leaving Mount. Silver all together, passing through a couple of small towns, route 26 and most of route 27. Despite this we hadn't seen many pokemon, but lots of trainers. Every thirty minutes or so we'd run into a group or a loner.

Laura had battled almost every experienced trainer along the path and Elaina more or less avoided them.

It felt like slow going, but I suppose it was the standard. We were just about in New Bark town, setting up camp on its outskirts.

"Remind me again why we can't sleep in the pokemon center?" Ronny whines. I am currently rolling out my sleeping bag.

"Well the pokemon center only houses trainers. You aren't legally a trainer yet, so you would end up sleeping outside any ways." Elaina points out.

"A little out doors won't hurt anybody." Laura says, trying to hide a smirk.

"Well you say that now, but just wait until the birds come!" Ronny jokes.

"Wow, who would have thought out of all of us that you're the only one with out a pair." I say.

"Yeez Emily that was ballzy!" Elaina states with a laugh.

We all laugh.

"Pssh, you girls just have penis envy." Ronny sends back.

I hold back my laugh, the other girls stay silent and go about there work.

"What too far?"

With that we finish setting up camp. Soon I turn in for the night. Just to be swept into a world of dreams.

* * *

"Where the fuck…"

I am in what seems to be a court room, except there is no room. It floated over what seemed to be the Milky Way. The front podium is occupied by a grumpy looking old man.

And the jury was an assortment of...apparitions? Spirits? I don't think my brain can properly explain them.

"Ethan Evergreen has been called to the stand." A voice rings out.

The old man lifts his spectacles and peers down at me.

"Do you have legal representation?" He asks.

"Uhh…."

Navi pops into existence next to me.

"Yes your honor that would be me." She says.

"Hmmph, the representative of mew. Very well please take the stand Ethan."

What is going on? The hell!

"Go up to the stand." Navi hisses into my ear.

"What stan…."

A plat form appears in front of me.

"Never mind." I mutter.

I step forward

"Please address the court, state your full name and current occupation." The judge demands.

I turn to the floating assortment of spirits.

"Uh….My name is Ethan Leroy Evergreen. Current occupation…none?" I announce.

"Good, now let's proceed with the questions." The judge announces.

A woman steps forward, from where I don't know, but I recognize her immediately.

It was Selena, the ambassador for cresselia.

"Good day, Mr. Evergreen I am going to ask a series of questions, answer them truthfully and as well as you can." Her voice was soft and silky, it made me go goo goo.

"Uh…yeah." I drooled.

"Do you know why you are before the court today?" She asked.

"Not a clue in the slightest…." I reply.

She offers me a small smile.

"Well then, let's continue shall we?"  
I nod my agreement.

"Is it true that you were revived from the dead?"

"Yes."

"Who revived you?"

I point towards Navi, "Her and mew."

"I see." She turns away from me and stands in-front of the judge.

"Your honor, this is a direct violation of the legendary mortal act, mew entered the magical domain of giratina and revived the dead."

"I object!" Navi calls.

"Granted." Mutters the judge.

"Mew received permission from lord giratina to use his magic, just this once, to revive Ethan."

"Noted." Says the judge.

Selena continues, "Even if there is permission from giratina to revive the dead, it still breaks many laws. Legendary law 45, subsection 7, Human Interaction. Legendaries are only to have contact with mortals through there chosen ambassadors. Failure to follow is four years in the distortion world."

Navi interjected once again.

"It can be argued that I, with powers granted to me by mew, solely revived Ethan."

"Ladies, this has all been said in the past week, are there anymore questions for young man on trial?"

"Yes just one!" Says Selena.

She turns back towards me.

"Do you know the true identity of the young mew ambassador?" She asks.

"No…I don't."

Selena snickers to herself.

"That is all."

Navi seems to be incredibly pissed; I am still trying to understand what just happened.

"The jury will now make its final decision and the ruling shall be announced." The judge announced.

In a whirl of wind I was transported to a small marble room, it was complete with a single leather couch and floating cups of water. The only other person in the room was Navi.

"What is going on?"

"A trail…it is where I have been for the past week." Navi answered, visibly drained.

"I have been wondering about that…What is this trail about?" I ask.

"It is about that enormous flock of birds, cresselia is going around the high council, so I sued, or well mew sued her. We are trying to get her magic revoked and transferred… but they brought up a lot of good points in why killing you was a good thing… It can go either way." She answered.

"So wait, the dream world has a monarchy and a democracy? How does that work?"

"Things are different here, anything and everything exists…" Navi tried to explain.

She slumped into the couch and closed her eyes. Can you sleep in the dream world?

The wait wasn't long; soon we were being whirled back to the court room. The judge held a disapproving look on his face.

"The jury has reached a decision, cresselia will not have her magic revoked, and Ethan shall have his life spared. There has been an agreement on one condition. Cresselia is granted one more attempt on Ethan's life, through the use of avian beings, if Ethan survives then he survives, no harm no foul." The judge announced.

I start to say something, along the lines of my life matters, but Navi kicks me in the leg. Obviously telling me to shut up and be grateful.

"End of court!"

The judge and the jury disappeared in a flash of light.

Navi and I remained alone, floating over the Milky Way.

"Watch out for your self, there is going to be an attempt on your life, at some point in the future. And trust me there are other legends that want you dead. I am going to rest for a couple days." She says.

"But wait! I have questions!"

"Later…."

She leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips, severing me from the dream world.

* * *

Morning went by fast. We packed up our supplies and headed of towards town. Reaching it by noon; we stood in a busy plaza, trying to figure out a plan of action.

"First we should find the Pokemon Center, so I can heal my team, then go find the professor." Laura offered.

"I want food!" Elaina whined.

"We should find the professor first." I say.

This became a vicious circle, of repeated sentences; its underline tone was an argument waiting to happen.

"How about we separate and meet up in like two hours? Emily and I will go and talk to Elm and you guys do your shit…how does that sound?" Ronny says, creating a compromise.

It was an agreement on all parties.

Finally we were off to see the professor.

* * *

**AN: SO this chapter came a little slow. And it was painful to write. Kinda forced. But shit happens. I am going to go back and edit some of the chapters more thoroughly, change some stuff.(Anything wrong? point it out!) I'm not to happy with my product as of now. So meh…. Next chapter, FIRST POKEMON, its about fucking time right? I have a new story out in the same universe as this one, so it is important to check it out if you haven't already! Drop a review! (They please me)**

**Also I have a poll on my account so answer that!**

**I have a nuzlocke to attend too! So adios. (Have any questions? Ask!)**

**-2Lax4U**


	9. Starting Finally!

The lab wasn't much. Just a small gray building, tucked away in the suburbia of New Bark Town. One of its cooler features was the observatory that seemed to be built into the lab; the dome was yellow and the only colored piece on the building.

We had found it easy enough, asking for directions from a few locals. Ronny and I stood out front, staring at the establishment.

Ronny lets out a deep breath, I too let one out, a breath I didn't even know I had held.

"This is it." He mutters.

We step forward, and open the door. Walking in, we are greeted by a young female assistant. She gives us a smile, then points towards a door.

"Go through there the professor has been expecting you."

Ronny sends me a confused look. I shrug, not sure what to say.

We go through the door, not questioning the lady. It leads to a hallway, and that hallway leads to a wide room. Papers are littered across the room, books occupy the few work spaces and just about everything else in the room is random junk.

There is a large desk in the middle of the room; it by far had the biggest pile upon it, stacks upon stacks of books accumulated into a large hill.

"Hello?" I veered.

There is no answer.

"Uh…should I go talk to the lady in the front?" Ronny asks.

Then there is a loud snore, followed by a wheezing. Then silence overcomes the lab once again.

"I think it came from the desk."

I nod in agreement; it had definitely come from the desk. We circle around it, cautiously. Why? I'm not sure…but it added excitement. We found a man, slumped back in his chair. He was strange; he seemed to be lengthy, pretty thin to, and fairly young. This however wasn't strange. His head was. It was egg shaped for lord's sake.

"That's him."

"Who?"

"Professor Elm." Ronny answered.

I looked down at the man. He didn't seem like much, I suppose he could be an intellectual type, but a world renowned pokemon specialist.

I didn't know much about him a week ago, but after asking Ronny I was informed he was the leading specialist in baby pokemon and pre-evolutions. He has written many books on pokemon breeding and transferable traits. Many breeders look up to him. Ronny's parents being breeders, I suppose that's how he knows so much.

Still…this guy? Is it a joke? A guy with an egg head is a leading specialist for baby pokemon. Life is a cruel ass bitch.

Ronny poked him waking him up, almost instantly. It was mildly disturbing.

"Wha? Who? Where?" He stammered startled, his hands immediately grabbed a weapon for self-defense. This was a book, titled "Everybody Poops" pokemon addition.

Knowledge is power I guess.

"Uh….Professor? Please calm down, put down the book before someone gets hurt. We are just here for our pokemon."

I stifle a laugh; "Everybody Poops" is a killer.

Professor Elm stands up, drops the book, and straightens out his crumpled shirt and lab coat. Running a hand through his short hair, he lets out a sigh.

"I see. Yes…I expected some new trainers, but I scheduled them to come around two pm." He says, calming down.

"I don't think we were scheduled for anything….Gurtrude called ahead…we are the new trainers from Silverwood." Ronny clarified.

"Oh…Yes I remember now, what are the chances you two would arrive today? Strange isn't it?"

The lady from the front walks into the room, a group of people stand behind her.

"Sir, the new trainers scheduled for two pm are here." She chimed as the teens entered the room.

"What! But it is so early!" Elm moaned.

"No, it is two pm on the dot." His attendant states before leaving.

"Where did my day go?" Elm asked himself.

He shuffled past everybody and made his way towards the door, stopping before leaving,

"I'll be right back, introduce yourselves! Make friends." He left the room, leaving the six of us to our awkward silence.

Much to my surprise, Ronny was the first to introduce himself.

"My name is Ronald Slenn. Age 17, nice to meet you."

One of the girls steps forward, she stands at roughly 5'5", she scans us up and down with her violet eyes, then sort of prepares her self before talking. Smoothing her pink tank top and double checking the blue scrunchie that is holding her reddish brown hair in a pony tail.

"My name is Milli Takani, age 15, I suppose the pleasure is mine, but know this if you touch me, I will kill you." She says before stepping to the side.

"Tch."

The boy towards the back of the group made the noise. He stood a couple inches taller than Milli, His wavy black hair slightly covered his eyes, but in them showed slight irritation. He stepped forward.

"I'd like to see you try sugar cakes." This comment was aimed towards Milli.

"Who do you think you are? Calling me sugar cakes? I'll kill you." She retorted.

"My name is Zacharie Brambles, and I'm going to be the best pokemon trainer/bounty hunter there is." He smirked.

"And general ladies man, so how about it sugar lips." He says to Milli. She slaps him.

"Whatever…" He mumbles before stepping away.

The only other girl leaps forward, doing jazz hands. How I didn't notice her before I had no idea. She wore a long, pink glittery dress, three sizes too big for her, with a matching feathered boa around her neck. She wore silver high heels and multiple rings littered her fingers. Her face was a Frankenstein disaster. The usually lightly applied make up had been applied with extreme distaste. Her cheeks where flushed orange, excess mascara ran down her face and the remainder made her brown eyes pop. Red lip stick had been applied to the area around her lips, and her hair had been dressed in an Eiffel tower position, but it threatened to fall and shower us with hair product.

"Looook at meeeeeeee!" She screamed.

"I'm sooooooo beautiful, Lalalalalalalalala!" She sang.

"My name is Sally Summer! It used to be Carrey Sting, but it wasn't fabulous! So I changed it, lol. I am destined to be an actress!"

More like destined for the Looney bin….

"Excuse my sister; she is a bit eccentric…" The only other boy said.

He didn't seem like much. His hair was cut short and gelled to the side, his brown eyes where dull and uninterested. The only cool feature about him is his goatee. Really nice facial hair.

"My name is Jared Sting. Age 18, she is 16….and a pain in my ass. When I get older I hope to be a cartoonist for "My Little Ponyta." He introduced.

He was kinda weird….but better than his sister at least. .

"Well I guess I'm last, My name is Emily Evergreen…. Age 16. Nice to meet you guys." I eye the loon.

"I….suppose."

Elm walked back into the room, multiple items in his hand. He push off all the books on his desk, then set the items down.

"Alright! Form a single file line and I will hand out your equipment!" Elm demanded.

We did as he said, and evidently I was stuck at the end of the line.

It went by fast, and soon it was my turn.

Elm first handed me a series of items. A beginning trainers manual, five pokeballs, my new trainer card with a photo of myself I had never seen before, a couple of potions and some pokemon food, the basics. He pulled out a small white box, opened it carefully then handed me the contents. The last item he handed me was a Pokenav, not the run of a mil item, from what I hear it can connect to the internet, long distance calls, pokemon stats and a digital up to date map that is updated everyday, giving news about certain routes.

Cool.

"Time for what you all have been waiting for!" Elm announced, now that everybody had situated and put away all there new items.

"There are only six pokemon! One for each of you, the order in which we decide on who gets to choose first will be based on drawing straws, this way it is fair! Understand?"

We all nodded, understanding.

He pulled out a large bundle of straw, held them firm. We formed into single file line again and chose at random. The order was decided.

Elm let out all six pokemon. They all sat side by side, obediently. There was a cyndaquil, tododile, chikorita, smoochum, magby, and an elekid.

Sally stepped forward; smiling at the Professor (He cringed) then made her way towards the pokemon.

She crouched down in-front of the cyndaquil, who at the sight of her began to shake.

She smiled at it and it about passed out.

"I pick this darling, she's absolutely fabulous!" Sally declared, pointing at the smoochum. I noticed the cyndaquil's happy breath of relief.

Milli was next, she chose the chikorita, mumbling something about how it looked proud.

Zacharie picked the tododile and I heard Ronny curse under his breath. Ronny stepped forward, stuck in-between the magby and the elekid. After a mental argument, he chose the elekid.

Jared collected the magby. Leaving me with the cyndaquil. Elm hands me his pokeball, I thank him and crouch down near the fire mouse.

It began to shake, afraid.

"No need to be scared little guy." I say soothing it, then give him a small reassuring pat on the head. He stopped shaking and enjoyed the pat, deciding that I'm not so scary.

"I have an idea!" Declared Elm.

"Why don't all you guys pair off and battle?"

We all shrug simultaneously.

"Sure." We say.

The pairings where decided, Milli vs. Zacharie, then Jared vs. Ronald. Leaving me with the drama queen. Yay.

We went outside and took over the small section of street in-front of the research lab. Milli and Zacharie went first.

The battle was a fast one; do to the typing advantage Milli easily won with a razor leaf.

Then Ronald and Jared, it was more or less a slug fest, both pokemon resisted each other so the results where a slim one. Jared barely took the victory with a decisive ember attack.

Sally and I faced each other. She sent out her smoochum.

"Go Wu! Be Fabulous! Ok?"

Wu the smoochum tried her hardest to be both intimidating and fabulous, it didn't work out. Cyndaquil stuck close to my leg, shaking at the sight of Sally.

I urged the little guy to go forward. Shakily he did, meeting the smoochum on the battle field.

"Wu use powder snow! KILL THAT MOUSE!" She screamed.

Cyndaquil began to cower in his fear towards Sally, the ice attack hit him full on, knocking the little guy out.

I returned him to his pokeball.

"Its alright, we'll beat her next time. You will get stronger."

And so the usual first chapter starter pokemon get chapter is **OVER.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry I got lazy with this chapter guys, I am feeling like poop and really wanted to pop this chapter out and introduce some of the OCs….Anyways, I didn't get any reviews last chapter and that made me sad. :( I want at least 40 reviews by chapter 11! Can I do it? Up to you guys. Also check out my other stuff if you want to…I'ma take a nap. Night.**

**-Lax**


End file.
